York Shin
by Racci-sora
Summary: Tak akan ada yang mampu untuk kembali. Seperti dirinya, 'kembali' merupakan sebuah ujian, terutama kembali ke kota itu; York Shin/YorkNew . -REPAIR- Chapter-6.
1. Back

Welcome in my fanfic, readers .. :D  
>baiklah, Racchy cuma <em>newbie<em> yg mencoba publish fict nya disini, jadi enjoy ..  
>Mohon bantuan perkenalannya, senpai sekalian karena *aduh malunya* Racchy belum terlalu ngerti istilah-istilah dalam warningnya.<p>

Yosh ! Happy reading ..

* * *

><p>HUNTER X HUNTER disclaimer by YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI<p>

MY FIRST FICTION

**"YORK SHIN"**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Semua barang supah ter-_pack_ rapi di dalam koper besar itu. Namun, sang pemilik masih sibuk dengan keadaan kamar sewaan miliknya, yang sudah hampir kosong tapi masih terlihat berantakan. Hn, memang susah kalau _dirimu _itu remaja cinta kebersihan. Merasa tidak puas, maka ia terus menggerutu sambil berkali-kali menyibak-merapihkan seprainya yang sudah digantinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau masih belum selesai, Kurapika ?" Seorang wanita _kecil _memperhatikannya dari depan pintu. Tatapan heran yang tersamarkan ditujukannya seolah-olah ada definisi ejekan, ya-tuhan-sudah-dari-tadi-belum-juga, kepada gadis itu.

"Masih banyak yang belum beres, Senritsu." Jawabnya asal.

"Kau sudah menge-_pack _barang-barangmu. Semua surat-suratmu sudah diurus dan yah, apa lagi ?"

"Banyak lagi. Kamar ini belum beres, bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal kita di York Shin nantinya ? Kepindahan bukanlah hal yang mudah, Senritsu."

"Ah, kau linglung. Aku jadi bingung juga." Senritsu-wanita kecil itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Segala urusan di York Shin sudah kuurus. Jangan pikirkan hal sepele yang tidak penting. Kau, atau mungkin aku juga ikut berjanji akan kembali ke York Shin kalau semua sudah aman kan ?"

Kurapika, si gadis pirang memancarkan tatapan melamun. "Semua sudah aman ya ?" Gumamnya, pelan. "Hn, iya Senritsu. Aku merindukan York Shin."

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Keempat sekawan itu kini termenung. Hujan mendominasi bahkan hampir mengeliminasi keheningan diantara mereka. Semuanya tengah bergelut dalam kecamuk pemikiran batin sendiri-sendiri._

_Lama sudah .. Anak kecil _hijau, _pendek, berambut jabrik hitam itu sudah tak tahan. Keheningan bukanlah temannya. Dan tampaknya, sampai kapanpun dia takkan mau berdamai dengan keheningan._

"_Jadi bagaimana ?" Ucapnya lembut. "Sudah selesai memikirkan rencana selanjutnya, temen-teman ?" Tanyanya._

_Anak kecil yang satu lagi, bocah _keperakan_, sedikit lebih tinggi dari-_nya_ berteriak frustasi._

" _Demi Choco Robokun, Gon ! Dari tadi kau tak memikirkan rencananya, heh ? Ayolah, putuskan rencana kita selanjutnya, teman-teman. Aku tak mau pulang ke rumah." Tuturnya._

_Gon memanyunkan bibirnya, tak berniat membalas Killua. 'Apa-apaan Killua mengatakan aku tidak berpikir ? Padahal dia pun telah menyerah dengan memikirkan rencana versinya sendiri.' Gerutunya dalam hati. _

_Kini, dua bocah-bocah itu telah menyerah. Tinggal dua __remaja__ lagi-kalau boleh dibilang dewasa- yang belum mengucapkan apa-apa tentang rencana mereka selanjutnya._

_Satu-satunya perempuan, pirang diantara kelompok itu juga ikut angkat bicara. "Sejujurnya aku juga tak tahu. Beberapa rekanku mengatakan kalau York Shin saat ini memang kurang baik. Pertempuran York Shin yang menyebabkan semuanya." Ia menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan sangat pelan._

"_Ah, bagaimana ini. Sudahlah, aku saja yang ambil keputusan." Laki-laki berambut pendek yang sedari tadi belum bicara langsung angkat protes.  
>"Sebaiknya kita berpencar. Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan di kota ini. Pembangunan disini saja masih belum bergerak. Dan kau," Dia menunjuk si gadis pirang "Kurapika, kau harus pergi dari sini. Kota ini terlalu keras untuk perbaikan mentalmu, apalagi .. err, kau tak mampu membunuh kepala laba-laba itu."<em>

_Tak ada yang menjawab. Hujan masih setia menjadi _backsound _yang menghiasi._

_Gon memperhatikan Kurapika. Gadis itu duduk tertunduk di pojokan dengan tatapan nanar yang menerawang. Tak ada protes yang terluncur dari bibirnya. Gon beralih pada Killua dan Leorio dengan cepat lalu dengan satu anggukan mantap, "Aku setuju. Kita harus berpencar."_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>**_  
><em>**

**_TES TES TES_**

Hujan senja kini membuai ingatan bocah jabrik 14 tahun yang tengah termenung itu. Relungnya yang kosong-hampir terpenuhi oleh cerita si Killua saja-kini terasa haus mendengar kabar dua temannya lagi. Hari yang bertumpuk, terus berganti menjadi bulan, lambat laun pun rentangnya berubah menjadi tahun. Ya, dua tahun memang waktu yang singkat untuk bertualang. Tapi dua tahun, bukan waktu yang singkat untuk perpisahan.

"Gon ?"

"Ya, ada apa Killua ?"

Killua berkacak pinggang. Tak segan-segan dia menyentil dahi Gon.

"Aww, Killua. Sakit !" Sorak Gon.

"Makanya jangan melamun ! Aku tak mau harus membereskan tasmu juga." Killua bersungut-sungut menatap Gon dan tasnya yang belum beres. Gon pun balas menatap dengan mata yang disipitkan.

"Hufft, terserahlah ibu." Gerutunya.

"Eeh ? Apa kau bilang, Gon ? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu ! Hah !"

**KRING_KRING_KRING~**

Killua mengurungkan niatnya dulu untuk menjitak kepala jabrik milik Gon. 'Beruntung sekali ponselku berdering.' Pikirnya. Dengan sebal, Killua menyambar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapa Killua.

"_Lukia !" _Balas orang di seberang sana.

"Killua, baka !" Protes Killua

_"Ah, itu tak penting. Kau dan Gon akan berangkat besok kan ?"_

"Mm, yah. Kau sendiri, Leorio ?"

_"Aku sudah disini. Gomenasai, tidak mengatakan pada kalian. Aku sudah dua hari di York Shin. Kebetulan ada pekerjaan. Jadi aku berangkat duluan._

"Itu tak apa. Sudah ya, aku harus menolong Gon beres-beres. Jaa .."

_"Eh, Killua .. Killua, aku mau bicara dengan Go-"_

**TUT_TUT_TUT**

Gon hampir menyelesaikan mengemas barang-barangnya. Samar-samar ia menyimak juga Killua yang berbincang kecil di telepon.

"Siapa, Killua ?" Gon bertanya basa-basi.

"Paman Leorio." Kekeh Killua.

"Waa, bagaimana kabarnya ?" Tanya Gon dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Eeh itu ? Ahahaha, Gon. Aku lupa menanyakan kabarnya." Killua menjawab cengengesan.

"Aaaah~ kau ini bagaimana sih."

"Tidak tau, Gon." Killua membuang muka. "Katanya dia sudah sampai di York Shin."

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Gadis pirang dengan mata sapphire itu menatap sekali lagi pada bangunan yang selama ini ia huni bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin memang yang terbaik kalau ia harus pergi dari York Shin. Memori-memori buruk dan kejam banyak berseliweran disini. Lama-lama disini, ia bisa gila. Apalagi ada si _Lucifer _itu._

"_Sudah siap, Kurapika ?" Leorio bertanya._

_Kurapika harus mengulum senyum yang dipaksakannya, "Sudah, Leorio." Jawabnya dengan suara rendah. "Boleh aku berkeliling York Shin dulu ? Sekali saja untuk yang terakhir." Pintanya sedikit memelas._

_Leorio angkat bahu. "Tentu saja, aku akan menemani."_

"_Oh, tidak. Tidak usah." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala dengan keras. "Kau harus bersiap-siap juga berangkat ke kota yang mau kau tuju. Aku dengan Senritsu saja. Dia juga sedang beres-beres di apartemennya. Lagian, aku ingin menikmatinya sendiri." Mata gadis itu mulai menerawang._

_Sekali lagi, Leorio angkat bahu. "Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi hati-hati, badanmu sedikit lemah. Kau demam."_

"_Hn. Aku hanya demam ringan. Jangan khawatir."_

_ Dan, ia pun mulai berjalan. Bebauan yang ditimbulkan hujan terasa enak sekali diciumi. Hujan sudah pergi, dan meninggalkan becekan-becekan disana-sini. Rasanya saat-saat hujan dan becekan di York Shin sangat membekas. Ia tak tahu seperti apa kelak hidupnya diluar York Shin._

_ Kurapika kebingungan. Jika ada orang yang dikenalnya saat ini, maka ia ingin bertanya kemana tujuannya pergi. Ah, kenapa harus tempat ini ? Ini jelas sekali definisi dari perkataan Leorio padannya kan ? Ia benar-benar gila jika harus datang kesini. Namun, apa hendak dikata jika kau biarkan hati memimpin sepenuhnya. Kurapika mendongak membaca pamflet "PANTI REHABILITASI" milik kota York Shin itu. Bukan akalnya yang menyuruhnya mendatangi tempat detensi orang-orang gila itu, namun sisi paling murni dalam hatinya. Bahwa sebenarnya ia takut jika tak melihat wajah sang '_danchou' _dari organisasi terkutuk yang membuatnya menjadi yatim piatu. Bahwa ia meragukan keamanan kota yang lama-lama dicintainya juga, terancam dalam bahaya karena orang di dalam panti itu.  
>Bahwa dalam segala keinginannya <em>'membunuh' _kaki-tangan organisasi itu, apalagi kepalanya.  
>Dan itu membuat ia perlahan-lahan jatuh cinta…<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Senritsu ?" Kurapika menatap cemas sambil memainkan-memutar ponselnya dengan limbung.

"Ya, kenapa Kurapika ?" Dan itu harus membuat Senritsu berhenti menyeruput_ latte-_nya dengan berisik. Agaknya, kawannya ini sedikit sedih mengenai _kepulangan _mereka. Dan agaknya, dia tahu apa penyebabnya. Pasti si _Lucifer._

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Gon dan Killua ?" Tanya Kurapika dengan pandangan tak fokus.

Terdengar helaan napas. Mestinya jika belum merasa tenang, Kurapika bisa memberitahunya dulu kan ? Maka, mereka bisa menolak untuk kembali ke York Shin. "Kau takut _kembali_ kan ? Harusnya aku tahu dari awal dan membatalkan semua rencana ini." Ucap Senritsu menyesal. "Aku tahu," Tambahnya, "Kita bisa menunda. Waktu lepas landas masih 1 jam lagi. Aku akan membatalkannya."

"Tidak !" Dan saat itulah Kurapika tersentak. "Aku bisa. Aku bisa kembali ke York Shin." Katanya. "Kau mengerti kan ? Kalau aku sangat rindu. Pada semuanya …" Ucapnya lirih.

Senritsu mengangguk. Dia sangat tahu, kalau Kurapika rindu pada semuanya. Terlebih untuk seseorang yang berani merebut segalanya darinya. Cinta tidak bisa dihindari, terlebih dengan alasan dendam apalagi benci. Batasnya bahkan tak sampai satu inci. Rasanya tak ada orang yang tak memahami.

**KRING_KRING_KRING~**

"Oh ya, moshi-moshi ?" Sapa Senritsu yang tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Hai Senritsu. Gon disini." Balas Gon.

"Oh, Gon ! Bagaimana ?" Tanyanya girang mendapati Gon yang bersuara di seberang.

Awalnya Gon terdiam lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum hambar di seberang, namun yakin jika Senritsu tak bisa melihatnya ia lalu menambahkan, "Aku dan Killua sudah aman. 30 menit lagi kami berangkat. Mungkin akan sampai lebih dahulu dari kalian."

"Baguslah. Kami kini di kafe bandara. Waktu kami 1 jam lagi untuk beristirahat."

"Yah, baik." Gon tak suka basa-basi. "Bagaimana keadaaan Kurapika ?"

"Oh, yeah." Senritsu sedikit melirik ke arah Kurapika yang termenung, bahkan tak mendengarkan tampaknya. "Tentu, dia baik-baik saja. Bukankah tadi malam kau sudah meneleponnya ?" Jawab Senritsu akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Semuanya baik. Sampai ketemu ya"

"Ya,"

**TUT_TUT_TUT**

Killua terus mengunyah Choco Robokunnya. Sangat berisik, hingga akhirnya seorang pramugari memperingatkannya. Sambil bedecak kesal, Killua mengunyah pelan dan berbisik pada Gon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kata Kurapika ? Dia baik-baik saja ?" Bisik Killua

"Huh, yah." Gon menjawab dengan _gaje._ Membuat Killua manyun sendiri.

"Ah, yah. Mungkin, maksudku. Aku tak berbicara dengannya, aku bicara dengan Senritsu, dan sepertinya kita akan sampai lebih dahulu." Terang Gon akhirnya.

Killua memilih diam. Baguslah, dia rindu sekali dengan teman-temannya. Ah, cepatlah sampai. Dia ingin melihat seperti apa wajah Leorio dan Kurapika. Tambah jelekkah, atau tambah bagus, seperti dirinya. Hihihi, itu membuat Killua terkikik sendiri.

"Killua.." Panggil Gon dengan volume kecil.

"Hn ?" Killua menoleh, anak ini mengacaukan fantasinya saja. "Ada apa ?"

"Menurutmu laba-laba sudah mati sepenuhnya ?"

Killua terdiam, merenung sebentar. Lalu memejamkan mata, "Mungkin, Gon." Tuturnya kemudian, membuat Gon menoleh penasaran pada bocah bersurai keperakan itu. "Mungkin belum, Gon." Gon menahan napas selagi Killua melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku menyuruh Leorio, agar sekalian dia bertugas, dia juga mengecek keberadaan Genei Ryodan di York Shin." Jelas Killua akhirnya.

"Hasilnya ?" Tanya Gon

"Kau tidak akan mengharapkan jawabannya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurapika kalau begitu ?" Gon bertanya lagi, menampilkan kecemasan miliknya.

Killua mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, kurasa biarkan dia melihat sendiri." Elak Killua menghentikan pembicaraan tepat sebelum bunyi take off pesawat yang menderu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Leorio berdiri disana. Sebuah apartemen yang dipilihnya meghadap ke laut. Disampingnya berdiri seseorang yang takkan pernah ia menyangka bisa menemaninya berdiri disini. Benar yah, atmosfer sudah berubah 2 tahun belakangan ini.

"Sudah lah, itu saja. Selamat datang kembali di York Shin." Ucap sosok itu dingin, tanpa ekspresi berarti. Benar, hanya itu. Setelah mengantar Leorio ke apartemen yang dipesannya, sosok itu segera berbalik pergi. Tugasnya sudah selesai, dan harus segera kembali bekerja.

"Eh, tunggu." Leorio mengacak rambutnya, merasa canggung. Dia selalu berhadapan dengan Machi dalam keadaan tak enak. Namun kini berbeda sekali.

Mendengar Leorio kembali memanggilnya, Machi berbalik memperlihatkan sepasang iris keemasan yang belum berubah dari segalanya. "Ada yang lain lagi ?" Tanyanya langsung.

Kilatan di mata Leorio menandakan ia tertantang. Oke, Machi sudah _berubah, _sudah bukan penjahat lagi. Buktinya, ia bisa bekerja di apartemen ini. Tapi bukan hanya Machi. _Dia_ juga. Adakah yang memperhatikan bahwa sekarang ia sudah mahir dalam _nen _? Adakah yang memperhatikan bahwa sekarang ia tak hanya baku menggunakan _tuksedo_ saja ? Dan masa, tak ada yang sadar bahwa ia juga sudah berubah ? Ia sudah tak lagi memakai kacamata menggelikan itu ! Wajahnya tampan sekerang ! Ia seorang dokter yang sukses !

"Kau membuang waktuku jika hanya diam dan menatapku aneh begitu, dokter Leovkhy." Tutur Machi datar.

BRAVO ! Itu yang ditunggunya.

"Kau mengenal nama itu ?" Tanya Leorio mencairkan suasana.

Namun Machi kembali berbalik membelakangi Leorio. "Aku tak mengenalnya, aku hanya tahu karena aku sering mendengar nama yang terkenal itu. Seorang dokter dari Rusia, Leovkhy Yovko." Machi tersenyum kecil. "Anda tahu, nama Anda disebut-sebut karena selain pintar, Anda adalah dokter yang tampan. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda." Katanya sambil terus berjalan.

"Ya." Senyum diwajah Leorio merekah. "Senang juga berkenalan dengan Anda. Tapi tolong, panggil aku Leorio saja." Ucapnya. Lalu ..

"Eh, oi ! Omong-omong berapa nomor apartemen mu ?" Sorak Leorio saat sosok Machi hampir jauh.

Tanpa berbalik, Machi yang mendengar sedikit terkikik, lalu membuat angka 400 dengan jarinya.

GREAT ! Awal yang bagus, Leorio ! Ia kembali menghadap laut. Tak sabar menanti kawan-kawannya. 'L_aba-laba_-mu sudah _jinak,_ Kurapika.'

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_"Oh, nona Kuruta. Aku merasa terhormat kau menyempatkan _berkunjung _ke bilikku ini." Suara itu membuat Kurapika bergetar. Namun wajah pemilik suara menyiratkan keletihan yang mendalam, juga perasaan gembira tersirat di di baliknya._

_Kurapika melepas gagang pintu, menguatkan hati kalau ia akan masuk ke dalam. "Kau tak perlu menyindirku dengan sambutanmu yang begitu." Ucapnya._

_Namun '_sang danchou' _tetap tersenyum, tak mudah goyah oleh tatapan sedingin apapun yang dilancarkan pemilik safir itu. "Detak jantungmu tak beraturan. Apakah gerangan yang terjadi ?" Tanyanya tetap ramah._

_Bibir Kurapika terangkat seperti senyuman mengejek. "Kau terluka, bodoh. Badanmu hanya onggokan daging yang tak berguna. Kau tak bisa lagi mencakarku." Ejek Kurapika pedas, mengabaikan keramahan Kuroro._

"_Ya." Kuroro Lucifer terdiam. Ia mengelap darah yang meluncur tiba-tiba di sudut bibirnya. "Kau tahulah, luka ini sebagai bayaran. Aku senang menjadi seonggok daging yang tak bisa mencakarmu. Karena aku tak ingin itu." Katanya, lalu tersenyum._

_Hati Kurapika mencelos. Terkutuklah ia ! Ia benar-benar takut meninggalkan orang ini. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia pergi ? Apakah sipir-sipir itu akan membunuh orang ini ? Apakah,.. oh Tuhan ! Jangan biarkan ia menangis disini._

"_Hei, nona ?"_

"…"

"_Nona ?_

"_.."_

"_Kurapika ? H-hei ! Kau ? Apa yang terjadi padamu ?" Kuroro mencoba melepaskan rantai yang ada di tangannya saat melihat Kurapika yang tertunduk dan diam._

"_Kurapika ! Apa yang terjadi padamu ?" Teriaknya saat tak berhasil._

"_Ssst, diam." Bisik Kurapika pelan, suaranya bergetar, membuat Kuroro benar-benar terdiam. Kurapika berjalan mendekat, dan berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Kuroro yang terduduk sementara kedua tangannya terikat rantai pada tiang yang kuat._

"_Apa yang terjadi padamu ?" Bisik Kuroro saat wajahnya dan Kurapika sudah dekat._

_Kurapika masih diam. Matanya terasa panas dan pandangannya buram oleh air mata. Bahunya mulai bergetar._

_Entah kekuatan apa yang mampu membuat Kuroro menarik paksa tangannya dengan sangat keras dari tiang yang merantainya. Sebelah tangan kanannya yang bebas itu beralih menyentuh wajah mungil gadis di depannya. Mengusapnya perlahan dan mengangkatnya hingga safir milik gadis itu bertemu tepat dengan onyxnya._

'_Tidak ! Jangan menangis !' Kuroro berteriak dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kurapika menangis sesakit ini. Kenapa dia ?_

"_Kau akan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi, bukan ?" Pinta Kuroro selagi matanya menyayu memandang Kurapika._

_Namun Kurapika bergeming, dan malah melepaskan ikatan yang merantai pergelangan tangan Kuroro yang satunya lagi. "Kau mau tahu ya ? Kalau begitu, akan kuberi tahu. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Pinta Kurapika._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Menurutmu evolusi waktu memang melambat akhir-akhir ini ? Entah mengapa, Kurapika merasa begitu. Sejak rencana ia dan kawan-kawannya kembali berkumpul di York Shin, membuat waktu seperti memberi efek _slow motion _dalam segala persiapannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia merasakan lelah yang amat sangat. Perasaannya berkecamuk, yah. Semuanya, mulai dari rindu, senang, sedih, cemas, takut, bingung semuanya. Semua macam perasaan mulai menyerangnya. Dan ia merasa itu semua karena waktu yang melambat.

Memang teori yang tak masuk akal, namun itulah yang dipikirkannya saat baru bangun dari tidurnya. Bangun dari mimpi yang adalah kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya sebelum meninggalkan York Shin.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh .. Kuroro.." Bisiknya kecil. 'Tenang'. Atur napas, dan rilekskan pikiran.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kurapika ?" Senritsu menurunkan buku yang dibacanya, "Sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat. Kita akan segera sampai. Jadi jangan sampai tertidur lagi. Ayo siap-siap." Jelasnya.

"Hn, baiklah." Kurapika merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya. Dan benar saja, pesawat segera mendarat.

Para penumpang berhambur turun. Kurapika dan Senritsu berada di pintu A, dan dengan celingukan mencari kira-kira Gon, Killua, atau Leorio. Belum lama mereka merasa kebingungan, seorang anak bersurai perak mencolok bersuara dengan heboh, "ITU MEREKA !" Teriak Killua, dan menarik Gon beserta Leorio ke tempat Kurapika dan Senritsu.

"Kurapika !" Sambut Gon sambil berlari-lari kecil ke sosok itu.

Kurapika tersenyum. Dadanya berdebar-debar. Dia benar-benar rindu dengan bocah ini. Tempat ini. Semuanya.

Killua ikutan berlari di belakang, sedang Leorio berjalan santai dengan senyum bahagia terkembang di wajahnya.

"_Tadaima_, Gon, Killua." Sapa Kurapika.

"_Okaeri_ !" Jawab mereka kompak.

Leorio menyalami Senritsu lebih dulu, lalu membantu mengambil barang bawaan mereka. Setelah itu, ia segera _mampir _ke tempat Kurapika, Gon, dan Killua. Leorio tak bisa melepas senyumnya. Itu, _sosok _kawannya yang teramat ia rindukan. Gadis itu tambah cantik sekarang. Rambutnya yang pirang itu sudah panjang, sedikit melewati bahunya. Matanya tetap menenangkan, biru safir yang berkilauan. Di belakangnya Senritsu berdehem, "Kau harus menyalaminya dulu." Ucapnya pada Leorio yang masih terpana.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kurapika." Sapa Leorio akhirnya.

Kurapika tersenyum, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya beserta Gon dan Killua duduk. "Terimakasih, Leorio. Kukira, aku harus menyapamu lebih dulu." Ujarnya sedikit menyindir.

"Ahahaha. Tidak begitu. Kita ini teman kan ?" Leorio segera memeluknya, disusul Gon, Killua dan juga Senritsu.

"Leorio, Gon, Killua .. Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Ya, sangat.

"Kami juga, Kurapika." Jawab mereka kompak.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang onyx mengintai mereka dari balik keramaian. Senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh seseorang yang sedang berkutat di balik piano dan komponisnya. Panggung tempat yang dihuninya saat ini sudah sepi. Hanya ada dia, dan beberapa anggota _marching band_ setelah usai pertunjukan.

Jari-jarinya setia menekan tuts-tuts piano yang sulit dihentikan. Dia mencintai musik. Musik yang dihasilkannya sudah berubah. Dia menyukai musik yang lembut, yang menyentuh hati, bukan menyakiti hati. Dia menyukai musik yang menenangkan, mampu mengobati, bukan melukai. Dulu musiknya beraliran gelap. Namun kini matanya yang hitam itu terbuka oleh sebuah cahaya menyilaukan. Ya, tidak sesuci putih. Tapi _kuning_ warna baru yang dapat dilihatnya sejak terlibat konflik dengan si pemilik aura. Dulu kerjanya mencuri. Banyak sekali macam aura yang sudah di_maling_nya. Mulai dari yang paling keji, hingga paling lunak. Namun yang ini berbeda. 'Itu' lah yang membuat dia berubah.

"Jangan terlalu menikmati seperti itu." Sahut sebuah suara. Dengan malas, karena permainan musiknya diganggu, dia segera menatap tak suka orang itu.

"Huh." Machi menghela napas. 'Dasar ketua _biadab _dia pasti tidak tahu kalau aku ingin memberitahunya tentang kekasihnya itu." Cibirnya, tentu dalam hati saja. "Tolong danchou, jangan tatap aku seperti seekor kecoa."

"Ya.. ya ya. Katakan yang ingin kau katakan." Katanya, lalu kembali menutup mata, dengan bunyi piano yang merendah.

"Pengguna rantaimu akan pulang." Kata Machi lurus, dan datar.

Kuroro bahkan belum membuka matanya, dan terus memainkan pianonya dengan merdu. "Sudah kuduga. Pasti hari ini." Ucapnya lambat sembari berjalan keluar dari panggung yang dihuninya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong> ..

* * *

><p>Hah, selesai juga .. Terimakasih buat yang mau baca ..<br>Apalagi kalau sempat meREVIEW nya, karena sebagai author baru disini, Racchy sangat butuh masukan dari _readers_ sekalian . Jadi _gimana_ ? Rachhy lanjutkan kah ? So, Sekali lagi,  
>REVIEW PLEASE ..<p> 


	2. Friendship

Hai readers semuanya ...  
>Racchy datang lagi dengan <em>chapter 2 fict<em> ini. Terimakasih banyak *bungkuk-bungkukkan badan* sama reviewers semua. Racchy senang bacanya. Jadi, karena baru sempat bukak internet hari ini, ya Racchy langsung publish.

Oke, langsung saja. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>HUNTER X HUNTER disclaimer by YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI<p>

MY FIRST FICTION

**"YORK SHIN"**

**warning : **sedikit AU, OOC, dan lain-lain yang bikin fic ini menjadi minus.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mereka sudah berkumpul di sebuah apartemen, tanpa Senritsu yang langsung _cabut_ ke apartemennya. Sebenarnya _sih_ ini apartemen milik Leorio, Gon, dan Killua. Karena beberapa alasan, Kurapika menolak untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Tentu saja dengan salah satu alasan, takut merepotkan. Selain itu, letak apartemen ini terbilang jauh dari kediaman keluarga Nostard, mengingat ia kembali dikontrak oleh keluarga itu.

"Jauh ? Ah, tidak terlalu jauh kok. Rumah sakit tempatku bekerja juga lewat situ." Bujuk Leorio. "Kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama, Kurapika." Tambahnya.

"Ya, kami tidak keberatan jika kau tinggal disini, bahkan jika kau merepotkan." Ajak Gon lagi.

Kurapika berdehem sedikit. Lalu melempar senyum pada dua temannya tadi. "Bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi keluarga Nostard itu merepotkan, tahu." Kekeh Kurapika. "Kalau mereka menghubungiku tiba-tiba waktu tengah malam, dan kalian terlalu sibuk untuk mengantarku, sementara jarak dari sini ke sana sangat jauh, bagaimana aku bisa sampai tepat waktu ?" Jelasnya.

"Yaa, tapi kita kan bisa meng-_handle _itu semua." Killua ikut angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa, Killua. Aku akan sering main kesini kok." Balas Kurapika.

Semua hanya mengangguk setuju dan membenarkan kata-kata Kurapika.

"Omong-omong, Leorio.." Kurapika berusaha mengalihkan topik, "Kau jauh sekali berbeda." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Dan suasana langsung gaduh, karena Gon yang berujar dengan semangatnya. "Iyaa ! Betul sekali ! itu yang ingin kubilang sedari tadi." Ujarnya heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Leorio.

Killua bahkan berhenti mengunyah Choco Robokunnya untuk membenarkan ucapan Gon. "Ya, Leorio ! Kau itu tidak seperti om-om lagi !" Teriaknya tepat dimuka Leorio.

Leorio tertawa canggung. _'Benar sekali si Shalnark itu. Mengubah penampilan, sudah banyak respon positif. Nggak sia-sia toh, ketemu dia di Rusia setelah Ryodan mecah-mecah.' _Pikirnya dalam hati.

Gon melirik Kurapika yang tersenyum lebar ke arah Leorio dan Killua. "Kau juga Kurapika. Kau itu cantik." Tutur Gon dengan polosnya.

"Aaah, Gon." Kurapika merona mendengar penuturan Gon yang dengan polosnya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Tidak, Gon benar. Aku saja sampai terkejut melihatmu tadi." Tambah Killua. "Mungkin karena rambutmu sudah panjang, dan kau itu cantik sekali." Puji Killua sedikit merona pula menyebutnya.

Leorio diam, mengangguk-anggukkan kata-kata Killua dan Gon yang tengah memuji Kurapika, hingga kadar merona di pipi gadis itu semakin bertambah.  
>Suasana kembali ribut saat Gon dan Killua memperdebatkan tinggi mereka yang bahkan hanya berbeda seangin. '<em>That was so childish. And I like it.<em>'

Rasanya rindu sekali kan bertemu dengan _teman sejatimu_ kan ? Kurapika merasakan itu, sampai ia ingin menangis saking rindunya. Berada di tengah kicauan sepele yang lebih mirip ocehan anak kecil membuatnya nyaris tak bisa hidup tanpa mendengarnya. Kata-kata Gon _itu loh, _yang polos tanpa ada kebohongan, dan semangatnya dapat tersuntikkan bahkan melalui sinar di matanya. Teman-temannya adalah yang terbaik. Yang mampu menopangnya saat kebencian mulai memakan dirinya. Yang mampu membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang menimpanya. Bagi Kurapika, s_emua mengenai teman-temannya terasa sangat spesial._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_._

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Kurapika memutuskan untuk keluar. Kali-kali saja ada kebetulan bertemu teman-teman lama, pikirnya. Ditinggalkannya Gon dan Leorio yang sedang memperdebatkan kamar yang akan mereka tinggali. Kakinya langsung menyusuri pasir pantai di belakang gedung apartemen besar itu. Matanya juga langsung berhadapan dengan birunya laut. Rasa lelahnya sedikit berkurang.

Lama setelah terdiam memandangi laut, Kurapika mengangsur tegaknya hingga ke ujung pantai. Kini kaki-kakinya basah digelung ombak. Angin berkibar cukup kencang, tanpa sadar ikut membuat hatinya tentram. Secercah senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang putih. Sesekali wajah itu tertutup rambut pirang yang _mulai nakal _berkibar ke wajahnya. Namun tak menghalangi pandangannya. Kurapika menikmati keheningan ini. Perlahan-lahan matanya menutup membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam keheningan.

"Kau seperti terhipnotis." Ucap sebuah suara.

Kurapika membuka matanya, dan mendapati Killua Zaoldyeck tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Dia juga mengamati laut. Mata Killua menyipit memandang ke depan.

"Ya. Aku memang terhipnotis." Balas Kurapika, menuruti arah pandang Killua ke laut.

Killua terkekeh pelan, masih tak memandang Kurapika. Tapi itu justru membuat Kurapika kembali memandangnya dengan penasaran. _Bocah_ Killua itu mengenakan _singlet _abu-abu dan celana pendek hijau, sedang kakinya hanya bertelanjang. _Wah, dia nampak tampan._ Rambut keperakannya berantakan diusai angin. Dia terlihat _lebih dewasa_ sekarang. Entah pemikirannya saja atau apa, Killua itu memang bertambah tinggi. Menyamai tinggi Kurapika sendiri, dan itu membuatnya menatap tak percaya pada Killua.

"Apa ? Kenapa kau melihatku begitu ?" Killua bertanya heran, sedikit kepalanya dimiringkan.

Kurapika terkejut. Dia segera mengerjapkan mata dan menjerit _'kawaii'_ dalam hati, saat melihat Killua menggendengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa." Kurapika tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya saat menambahkan, "Ternyata kau menyamai tinggi badanku ya."

Killua tertawa kecil. "Ya. Atau mungkin kau yang bertambah pendek." Ejek Killua.

Kurapika tak menggubris. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan suara Killua yang terasa berbeda. Namun ia baru sadar, '_mungkin anak itu sudah besar.' _"Jadi, kemana saja kau bertualang ?" Tanyanya.

Wajah Killua kembali dalam _mode ceria. "_Kurapika, kau tahulah Gon. Dia mengajakku ke tempat-tempat aneh yang pernah dikunjunginya. Aku mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat untuk mengumpulkan uang, tapi dia mengajakku ke semua tempat untuk menghabiskan uang. Kau takkan percaya kalau kami dua belas kali mendatangi tempat lelang ikan. Aneh kan ?" Jelas Killua panjang lebar.

Kurapika tergelak mendengarnya. "Sepertinya dia mencoba mengajarimu untuk bersenang-senang." Ejek Kurapika lagi.

Namun Killua tak membalasnya dengan ejekan. Segera saja wajah Kurapika basah karena Killua menyipratkan air padanya, sementara bocah itu berlari lebih ketengah laut.

"Sialan kau Killua !" Sorak Kurapika mengejarnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

Kini wajah dan badan Kurapika basah semua, begitu juga dengan pakaiannya. Tak berbeda dengan Killua yang berdiri disampingnya. Gon dan Leorio memandang heran ke mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kalian sampai basah begini ? Kalian dari mana saja ?" Gon bertanya.

Kurapika dan Killua saling pandang, kemudian tergelak kecil. "Kami main di pantai tadi." Jawab Killua akhirnya.

"Huh, ada-ada saja kalian ini." Kesal Leorio. "Yasudah, kalian mandi dulu sana." Perintahnya.

Kurapika segera menggeleng, "Tidak usah, aku harus segera pergi. Senritsu sudah memesankan apartemen untukku."

Setelah sedikit berdebat dengan Gon juga Killua, akhirnya mereka mengalah dan mengizinkan Kurapika pulang, setelah Kurapika mengeringkan badannya dulu.

"Sudah ya, teman-teman. Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Kurapika sebelum keluar.

Gon mengangguk, Leorio berdiri disamping Kurapika untuk mengantarnya pulang, sedang Killua segera berlari ke kamar mengambil jaketnya.

"Ini, pakailah. Kau akan kedinginan." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan jaket hijaunya. "Maaf ya, kau jadi basah seperti itu." Tambah Killua.

Kurapika tersenyum, lalu memakai jaket yang diberikan Killua. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. "Jaa." Lambainya lagi.

.

Hari sudah hampir malam saat rasa dingin mulai mengudara. Kurapika merapatkan jaket hijau yang dipinjamkan Killua padanya. Diliriknya Leorio yang mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih mengemudi di sebelahnya, mengantarnya menuju apartemen yang sudah dipesankan Senritsu untuknya. Benar-benar canggung jika keheningan dibiarkan memimpin, maka Kurapika membuka suaranya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Leorio ?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Aa. Aku lupa membawa jaket." Jawabnya singkat.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk dan bertanya, "Mau pakai jaketku ?" saat Leorio menatap heran padanya. "Emm, maksudku jaket Killua tentunya." Tambah Kurapika. Leorio tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng, membuat Kurapika merasa bodoh.

"Sudahlah, kau pakai saja. Kau yang kedinginan, malah mau menyerahkan jaketmu." Tolak Leorio secara halus, membuat Kurapika merona dengan sendirinya.

Dan tak ada yang membuka suara lagi. Hingga,

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Leorio bertanya sambil sesekali melirik Kurapika.

Kurapika tertegun. Namun hanya membalas dengan senyuman. "Aku merasa senang kembali ke York Shin. Aku merindukan York Shin. Bahkan aku memimpikan York Shin. Apalagi kalian." Jawabnya ceria.

"Aku juga begitu." Ungkap Leorio mengekspresikan kecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Ya, dan kau tahu apa lagi, Leorio ? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan aku tak menyangka kau telah lebih banyak berubah. _Sangat mengejutkan." _ Ucap Kurapika.

Leorio mematung di tempat. Dia tak menjawab, hanya ber-'_hn'_ pelan, jika itu bisa disebut sebagai jawaban.

Dan, akhirnya mereka bisa sampai di apartemen barunya Kurapika. Kurapika turun dari mobil diiringi Leorio.

"Terima kasih banyak, Leorio. Kau sudah mengantarku." Kata Kurapika pada Leorio yang berada di depannya. "Besok aku akan main ke apartemen kalian. Oke ?"

"Ya, sama-sama." Balas Leorio pendek. Membuat Kurapika menjadi tak mengerti dengan tingkah Leorio.

Namun detik berikutnya, Kurapika dapat merasakan badannya yang bersentuhan pelan dengan badan besar milik Leorio. Membuatnya kini bersandar pada bahu Leorio. Sedikit kehangatan menjalar di tubuh mereka.  
>Ya, ampun ! Leorio memeluknya. Ya, itu memang biasa saja. Tapi caranya kali ini berbeda. Tak seperti pelukan-pelukan biasanya. Kurapika mematung, mencoba menormalkan napasnya yang berhembus tak beraturan, saat Leorio sedikit menarik diri. Saat ini posisi mereka berhadapan, dengan err.. jarak yang sangat dekat.<br>Tak ada yang membuka suara. Perlahan Leorio mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika, maka itu membuat Kurapika membulatkan matanya, sampai sebuah kecupan mendarat di sudut bibirnya. Hanya kecupan singkat, tapi Kurapika dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Sudah, masuk sana !" Ucap Leorio mendorong Kurapika masuk ke gedung apartemen. "Cuaca benar-benar dingin." Usirnya.

"Aa. Ya, terimakasih. Aku masuk dulu, Jaa." Lambai Kurapika tergesa-gesa masuk ke gedung apartemennya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Diluar, Leorio hanya tersenyum canggung. _'Aku pikir aku bakal berani menciumnya. Ternyata cuma bisa sampai sudut bibirnya.'_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

Kurapika mendesah letih. Dia capek sekali untuk menyusun barang-barangnya. Benar _kan, _kepindahan bukanlah hal yang mudah.  
>Apartemennya tidak besar. Hanya apartemen kecil, bahkan hanya ada 1 kamar tidur. Walaupun kecil, tetap saja <em>kan<em> mengatur barang-barang itu perlu tenaga. Dia benar-benar ke_capek_an. Sepertinya acara beres-beres bisa dimulai besok.

Kurapika menyeret koper dan kakinya ke kamar. Kemudian meletakkan kopernya sembarangan saja. Ia lalu mencari piyama dan segera mengganti bajunya yang lembab. Saat melihat kasur pun, Kurapika segera menjatuhkan badannya kesana, dan me-_rileks-_kan badannya. Aa, dia sangat letih.

Pikirannya segera terbang, banyak sekali yang dipikirkan hingga ia sendiri tak tahu dia memikirkan apa. Tapi yang jelas, dia tahu bahwa sekarang ia telah _berada di York Shin_. Kota ini terlihat cukup banyak berubah. Namun, dia belum sempat mengelilingi kota ini. Mungkin besok dia bisa mengajak teman-temannya.

Kurapika mengangkat selimutnya dan menyelimuti dirinya yang mulai menggigil. Killua benar-benar menyebalkan tadi, hingga membuatnya jengkel dan itu membuatnya mengejar Killua sampai ke laut. _Yang benar saja, _tapi itu mengasyikkan. Rasa rindunya pada bocah Choco Robokun itu sedikit terobati.  
>Lalu, Leorio tadi. Arggh ! Pipi Kurapika bersemu merah. <em>'Tidak, tidak. Jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Itu tadi hanya.. ya, hanya kecupan persahabatan ! Benar, itu hanya kecupan persahabatan !' <em>Ia menolak segala asumsi aneh yang dikonsumsi otaknya.

Lama-lama ia berpikir hingga akhirnya Kurapika kembali bangun, dan merasa bosan. Matanya bahkan tak bisa diajak tidur.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dentingan piano. Kurapika yang terbangun, membuka pintu apartemennya untuk mengintip orang iseng yang bermain piano di depan pintu apartemennya. Benar, suaranya berasal dari luar. Namun ketika dilihat, toh tak ada siapa-siapa. Kurapika panasaran dan menerka-nerka, saat ia merasa dibuntuti.

Aliran nen segera membungkus badannya, dan kini Kurapika mulai siaga. Namun hawa orang asing itu kembali lenyap.

"Keluarlah !" Sergah Kurapika.

Rantainya mulai keluar saat Kurapika menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Hanya derit rantai yang terdengar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Penasaran kembali membuncah dalam hati Kurapika yang menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

Suara dentingan piano yang merdu itu terdengar kembali. Tapi lebih pelan. Membuat Kurapika merasa kenal dengan _cara paino_itu berbunyi. Lama-lama, dia merasa mengantuk dan segera merebahkan badannya di kasur.

_Suara piano pengantar tidur yang cantik_, untuk seorang gadis cantik.

Kurapika tak menyadari, satu pesan diterima dari _unknown._

'_Welcome home !  
><span>In York Shin city<span> ..'_

* * *

><p>~<br>.

.

Sepasang iris hitam gelap memperhatikannya dari balkon. Di tangan orang itu ada sebuah _ponsel _yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mengucapkan _'selamat datang' _pada gadis cantik yang tertidur di kamar itu.

"Selamat datang, kupikir beberapa nada yang indah dapat membantumu tidur dengan indah pula." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu segera melompat dari balkon kamar _gadis yang sedang tertidur itu. _Namun anehnya, dia dapat selamat sampai dibawah. Bayangkan saja, dari apartemen di lantai 5.

Hah, cinta bisa membuatnya melakukan hal gila, termasuk mengirim sebuah lagu pengantar tidur, dan jangan lupa acara melompat dari lantai 5 yang dilakukannya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC ..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sebenarnya ini _chapter_ cuma iseng-iseng lo, Racchy bikin. Tapi berhubung Kurapika belum ada acara melepas rindu dengan teman-temannya, ya Racchy bikin dulu sedikit. Jadi, _gomen_ kalau chapter 2 ini pendek ..  
>Omong-omong, ada yang gak suka kalo Racchy <em>slight<em>**-**kan** sedikit **LeoPika disini ?

kalo ada yang gak suka, itulah gunanya REVIEW ..

so, REVIEW please :)


	3. Surprise

Hai Semua, Raci balik lagi dengan fict ini.  
>Raci bikin pas taun baru loh, soalnya sedih taun baru Raci sepi banget :'(<br>udah ah, gak penting. Langsung aja baca .. ENJOY !

* * *

><p>HUNTER X HUNTER disclaimer by YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI<p>

MY FIRST FICTION

**"YORK SHIN"**

**warning : **sedikit AU, OOC, dan lain-lain yang bikin fic ini menjadi minus.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_"Kau akan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi, bukan ?" Pinta Kuroro selagi matanya menyayu memandang Kurapika._

_Namun Kurapika bergeming, dan malah melepaskan ikatan yang merantai pergelangan tangan Kuroro yang satunya lagi. "Kau mau tahu ya ? Kalau begitu, akan kuberi tahu. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Pinta Kurapika._

_Kuroro memperhatikan bibir Kurapika yang mulai bergetar. Gadis itu tertunduk, dan butir-butir tangisnya yang pecah telah membasahi pangkuannya._

**_DUAGH !_**

_Sebuah tinju melayang tepat di di pipi kiri Kuroro, membuatnya meneteskan darah lebih banyak lewat hidung dan mulutnya. Aksi Kurapika terlalu spontan, bahkan sampai ia tak menyadarinya. Rasa sakit menjalari keduanya. Kuroro menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada iris sapphire milik Kurapika. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang lebam._

_"AKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU !" Teriak Kurapika sambil menangis._

_Kuroro membulatkan matanya. Terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia mungkin akan berpikir kalau Kurapika akan mengatakan 'Aku membencimu', tapi inilah yang diterimanya._

_"Kurapika ?" Tanyanya._

_"Kau tak mengerti !" Lirih Kurapika yang kembali menormalkan suaranya, "Aku harusnya membunuhmu ! Dan harusnya kini kau sudah mati ! Tapi kau menunjukkan kepasrahan padaku, seolah-olah mati adalah pilihan terbaik. Aku ingin kau menderita, sepertiku." Katanya sembari menahan tangis._

_"Aku .. Aku tidak tahu cara membunuhmu." Lirih Kurapika lagi. "Kau membuat aku jatuh cinta pada seorang kriminal yang membunuh keluargaku."_

_"Kurapika ? Ma-"_

_"Aku tak tahu cara memaafkanmu. Aku tidak tahu cara menghadapi badanku." Isak Kurapika lagi. Badannya sudah bergetar hebat, dan suaranya serak. Matanya memburam menunjukkan kesedihan._

_Kuroro meraih bahu gadis itu, dan menyejajarkan matanya dengan mata Kurapika yang meredup. Ia tahu gadis itu kebingungan. Ia tahu gadis itu ketakutan. Bahkan ia tahu gadis itu kesakitan. Ia juga merasakannya. Jika ini konsekuensi dari dosanya selama ini, maka ia ingin berdoa pada Tuhan untuk tidak menyiksa Kurapika pula. Sejujurnya, ia juga _mencintai Kurapika. _Bahkan ia yakin rasa cintanya jauh lebih besar dari banyak dosanya sendiri._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_Kurapika tak sempat melayangkan tinjuan lagi, saat Kuroro menarik badannya dengan keras dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Sesaat Kurapika terkejut, namun kemudian ia segera menutup matanya, membiarkan saja Kuroro menciuminya tanpa membalas._

_Kuroro lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menyanderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kurapika, hingga kini posisi mereka berpelukan. "Tolong, maafkan aku." Gumamnya tepat di telinga kiri Kurapika.  
>Kurapika berjengit dan turut memeluk <em>sang danchou. _"Aku akan pergi."_

_Seketika Kuroro dapat merasakan semua ototnya melemas. Kurapika akan pergi ? Maksudnya setelah dia menyatakan perasaannya, dan dia akan pergi ?_

_Kurapika segera bangkit, saat Kuroro menarik tangannya. "Apa maksudmu ? Kau akan pergi dari sini ?"_

_"Ya." Ucap Kurapika. "Dan mengenai syarat itu adalah, kau tak boleh mencegahku." Tegasnya sambil menepis tangan Kuroro._

_Kurapika merasakan segala kekuatannya lenyap saat langkahnya sangat berat mencapai pintu keluar. Apa yang telah dilakukan sebenarnya sangat bertentangan dengan segala petatah yang menyuruhnya menjauhi orang ini._

_"Kurapika ?" Panggil Kuroro._

_Namun Kurapika terus berjalan, tanpa ada niat untuk sekadar membalikkan badan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kuroro yang terlalu lemas untuk mengejarnya._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

"Hosh .. hosh .. hosh .." Kurapika terhenyak bangun dari tidur. Wajah dan badannya basah dipenuhi keringat. Ia segera terduduk dan mencengkeram kepalanya erat-erat. Ya Tuhan ! Mimpi ini lagi.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kurapika mengambil air dan meminumnya dengan beringas. Benar-benar kejam. Harusnya mimpi ini sudah lenyap bersamaan dengan ia meninggalkan York Shin, namun kini dia mendapati dirinya tak sepenuhnya melupakan kenangan buruk yang ada di kota ini. _'Dan orang itu, Kuroro Lucifer'_, sebelah bibirnya terangkat membuat senyuman sinis. _'Dia menerorku lagi rupanya.'_

Kurapika mengacak rambutnya, kemudian dia menemukan _one message received_ pada ponselnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat pesan yang ditemuinya. "Sebuah pesan sambutan." Bibirnya tergerak mencibir. Tanpa ia sadari, jantungnya berdebar saat nama Kuroro melintas dalam benaknya. Segera ditepisnya pemikiran itu. Memangnya Kuroro Lucifer dimana saat ini ? Di York Shin ? Dia tahu bahwa Kurapika Kuruta, berada di York Shin ?

_Sepertinya, Kuroro tak mau menyerah untuk pergi dari benak gadis itu._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

Kuroro Lucifer, seorang pemusik handal yang dimiliki kota York Shin, tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. Pakaiannya saat ini terlihat sangat biasa ketimbang jas musik ataupun penampilan resminya, ia terlihat lebih _fresh_ dalam baju kaos dan jeansnya. Ia menatap ke atas, sebuah entitas pirang yang menikmati riuh rendah bunyi kendaraan pagi yang berlalu lalang. Ya, dia sedang mengamati gadis itu.  
>Si gadis yang telah 2 tahun ditunggu kepulangannya.<p>

Berharap bahwa gadis itu akan berpaling dan menatapnya, hanya probabilitas yang kecil. Gadis itu sedingin es di kutub utara, maka ia harus membuat si gadis pirang melihatnya. Setidaknya _kawan, _ia seorang laki-laki. Dan _kurasa_ itu tak perlu ditegaskan, bahwa dalam keadaan apapun, laki-laki harus mengalah pada perempuan. Kuroro membulatkan tekad, sebelum ia menyapa gadis itu, harusnya ia membuat gadis itu menoleh dulu padanya.

Namun tidak begitu dengan Kurapika. Dia baru satu kali jatuh cinta, dan rasanya cinta itu telah membunuhnya. Walaupun kenyataan memang begitu, dia tetap ambigu bahwa kini dirinya menginginkan sesuatu. Ya, hanya sesuatu kecil. _Dia ingin melihat sang Lucifer lagi, _yang berani mencuri hatinya.  
>Oh Tuhan, kenapa ia tak mencoba saja melihat kebawah dan keinginannya pun akan terkabul. Kuroro Lucifer berdiri di bawah. Di depan gedung apartemennya, sedang melihat padanya, menanti-nanti pergerakannya !<p>

"Sial." Umpat Kuroro merasa sedikit jengkel. "Apakah dia tak melihatku berada disini ?"

Yah, begitulah keadaannya Kuroro.

Namun, Kuroro segera terkesiap saat menyadari gadis itu menghilang dari balkon. Oh, Kuroro juga baru menyadari bahwa menjadi _stalker _dan mengikuti gadis ini, bahkan lumayan sulit.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kurapika sampai di halaman rumah keluarga Nostard yang besar. Matanya langsung memindai setiap perubahan rumah ini, dan rasanya masih tak banyak berubah.

Kurapika memakai pakaian santai, rok biru gelap dibawah lutut dan _tanktop _biruyang ditutupi kardigan putih, mengingat ia belum mulai bekerja. Ia hanya akan mengunjungi Tuan Light Nostard yang memintanya datang untuk berbicara pada hari ini.

Seseorang menyapanya dengan nada gembira membuat Kurapika sedikit berjengit. "Hai Kurapika !" Kata orang itu.

Kurapika sedikit menoleh, dan dia menemukan anak majikannya yang bermain riang dengan selang air penyiram bunga. "Oh, selamat pagi Nona" Ucapnya kalem sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Neon yang setengah basah mendekat. _'Dia masih kekanak-kanakan. Seperti anak TK !' _Ejek Kurapika dalam hati. "Kurapika ?" Neon memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos dan berujar, "Ternyata kamu memang perempuan ya ! Aku kira Senritsu bohong, waktu dulu dia bilang kamu perempuan." Ocehnya.

Kurapika masih diam. Empat sudut siku-siku mencul di sudut jidatnya. _'Enak saja dia bilang begitu. Apa secara tak langsung dulu dia juga mengira aku ini laki-laki ?'_

Karena Kurapika tak menjawab lagi, Neon langsung menarik tangan gadis yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu. "Yasudah, kau ingin bertemu papa kan ?" Tanyanya.

Dan Kurapika hanya mengangguk "Hn", membiarkan Neon _hyperactive _yang menuntunnya menuju Tuan Nostard.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Papa, ini Kurapika datang !" Teriak Neon didepan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya.

Dari dalam terdengar sahutan pelan sebelum Tuan Nostard mengatakan bahwa pintunya tak dikunci. Maka Neon langsung saja bersemangat membuka pintu itu dengan keras.

Tuan Nostard duduk di belakang layar komputernya. Pandangannya dilayangkan sedikit pada dua gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Selamat datang kembali, Kurapika." Sahutnya ramah.

Kurapika membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Ah Neon, terimakasih telah mengantar Kurapika kesini." Kata-kata Tuan Nostard tetap seperti yang dulu, berisi perintah, "Bisa kau tinggalkan kami ? Papa ingin berbincang sedikit dengan Kurapika."

Namun Neon yang manjanya tak _ketulungan _menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau. Aku ingin ikut berbincang."

"Huh…" Mulailah kekeras kepalaan Neon yang menjengkelkan. "Kau bisa berbincang dengan Kurapika nanti, setelah Kurapika bicara dengan papa dulu." Bujuk Tuan Nostard.

"Tidak."

"Kau bisa menunggu sebentar kan ? Main saja dengan orang lain dulu ya."

"Tidak."

Tuan Nostard menghela napas panjang, sedang Kurapika hanya memandangnya datar. Akhirnya ia melihat juga adegan kekeras kepalaan anak majikannya ini.

"Ah ya." Tuan Nostard menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau main saja dengan _onii-chan_mu." Kata Tuan Nostard dengan tiba-tiba.

Dengan segera Neon mendengus. "Baiklah, papa. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, aku juga mau bicara dengan Kurapika."

GREAT ! Neon menurut ! _'Dan_ _by the way, siapaan sih onii-channya Neon ? Emang dia punya kakak cowok ? Enggak kan ?'  
><em>Alis Kurapika sedikit terangkat. Bagaimana bisa Neon punya kakak dalam 2 tahun ini ? Astaga ! Kurapika menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin Tuan Nostard menikah lagi, lalu istrinya melahirkan anak dalam 2 tahun yang lalu, itu kan namanya adik. Bukan kakak. Berarti ini …?

Saat Neon beranjak pergi, Tuan Nostard menyilahkan Kurapika duduk di bangku di depannya. Kurapika yang penasaran pun segera membuka mulut untuk menanyakannya.  
>"Emm, boleh saya bertanya, Tuan ?" Tanyanya.<p>

Namun Tuan Nostard mengangkat tangannya menghentikan pertanyaan Kurapika, seakan-akan dia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan orang di depannya ini. "Kau pasti ingin bertanya tentang kakaknya Neon itu _kan ?" _Tebak Tuan Nostard.

Kurapika mengangguk tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, hanya menampilkan wajah datar walaupun dalam hati dia amat penasaran. Setidaknya, dia mengerti bahwa dalam pekerjaan seperti ini harusnya emosi yang dikeluarkan adalah _minus. _Selain itu, dia _toh _tak terlalu suka menampilkan emosinya di depan orang-orang, kecuali teman-temannya.

"Itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Tuan Nostard sambil mempernyaman duduknya,  
>"Dia ini adalah kakak angkatnya Neon. Dia sangat baik dan berbakat. Jadi, aku tertarik untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anakku. Katanya, dia adalah korban pertempuran 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan selama kau pergi, dia berusaha mengepalai <em>bodyguard-bodyguard, <em>namun kurasa tidak sebaik dirimu _sih," _Tuan Nostard berdehem sedikit, lalu melanjutkan,  
>"Sebagian dari para <em>bodyguard <em>itu ada yang membangkang padanya, tak ayal mereka sering bertempur." Tuan Nostard menghela napas.

Kurapika yang menjadi pendengar saksama membuka mulutnya, "Lalu apalagi, Tuan ? Bukankah itu bagus ? Aku juga tak keberatan jika tak lagi mengepalai jabatan itu."

"Ya, bukannya aku ingin begitu. Tapi, kurasa yang membangkang padanya lebih banyak daripada yang menurutinya." Keluh Tuan Nostard. "Jadi begini saja, kau dan dia akan mengepalai para _bodyguard." _Putus Tuan Nostard.

"Baik, Tuan."

"Oh ya, aku sangat berharap pada bantuanmu. Kau hanya akan bekerja padaku kan ?" Tanya Tuan Nostard penuh selidik. Kurapika mengangguk. "Baguslah. Karena dari awal aku sangat butuh bantuanmu. Sejak kau pergi aku kewalahan." Keluh Tuan Nostard lagi. "Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama."

Kurapika tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia melihat Tuan Nostard yang mengangguk sambil menyuarakan panggilan lewat _interkom._

Beberapa saat mereka menunggu, suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar beserta ocehan-ocehan besar dari Neon.

"Masuk saja." Tuan Nostard kembali bersuara dari dalam.

Neon kembali muncul namun kali ini dia menggandeng seseorang, "Ada apa, pa ?" Tanya orang itu dengan suara yang khas. Kurapika merasakan badannya bergetar. Suara ini …?

Kurapika yang merasa aneh, segera berbalik ke belakang kursinya. Dan, YA TUHAN ! Neon tengah menggandeng seorang, seorang .. KURORO LUCIFER !

Mata Kurapika membulat, dan bahkan ia merasa salah dengan penglihatannya.

_Kuroro Lucifer, berdiri disana dengan Neon, dan dia memanggil Tuan Nostard dengan panggilan 'papa' kan ? Tolong jangan katakan bahwa dia-_

"Kurapika, ini adalah Kuroro. Anak angkatku yang tadi aku ceritakan." Pamer Tuan Nostard.

_-bahwa dia adalah anak angkat yang tadi disebut Tuan Nostard._

_'Oh, Kami-sama. Demi sembilan bijuu, tolong katakan ini hanya hayalanku saja.'_

"Kurapika ? Kenapa kau diam ? Kau berhayal ?" Tanya Tuan Nostard saat Kurapika tak menggubris, dan malah terdiam.

Kuroro tersenyum padanya. _"Welcome home. In York Shin city." _Sapanya ramah.

Kurapika masih mematung. Kata-kata itu kan, yang tadi pagi dibacanya di ponsel. _Oh oh oh, dia ingin pingsan _sepertinya_._

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ?" Tanya Neon agak heran.

Kuroro tersenyum pada Neon lalu menjawab, "Ya, Neon. Aku dan Kurapika sudah saling kenal. Kau kan juga sering menceritakannya padaku."

"Bagus kalau begitu, Papa ingin kau bekerjasama dengan Kurapika, Kuroro. Jadi kalian akan mengepalai para _bodyguard." _Jelas Tuan Nostard.

Kuroro hanya mengangguk dan melempar senyum kecil. "Kupikir Kurapika mau bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya dulu ? Biar aku yang antar." Tawar Kuroro.

Kurapika yang tadi mematung kini mengerjap tak suka pada Kuroro yang masih saja sok ramah, menurutnya. "Tidak u-"

"Ya, ayo kita sama-sama _ketemu_ para bodyguard !" Sorak Neon, lalu menggandeng tangan Kurapika dan Kuroro, hingga kini posisi mereka bertiga bergandengan.

_Jadi ini kejutannya ? Bahwa Kurapika Kuruta akan menjadi partner dengan Kuroro Lucifer dalam pekerjaan ini ? Sebuah kejutan benar-benar bermain di belakang gadis itu. Tolong ingatkan dia untuk berteriak, karena dia terlalu syok dan bahkan dia lupa cara berteriak. Seseorang siapa saja, tolong katakan padanya untuk berteriak !_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

Kurapika menampik tak percaya atas segala yang dialaminya. Kuroro Lucifer adalah kakak angkat dari Neon Nostard. Dan mulai sekarang ia akan bekerja bersama dengan Kuroro itu. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur. Dia pusing sekarang.

"Tunggu dulu, Nona."

Kurapika tak ingin berbalik, dia tahu itu panggilan dari _mulut manis_ Kuroro. Oh, ada yang ingat kalau hubungannya dengan orang itu tak seharusnya baik ? Bahkan harusnya mereka bertarung sekarang, karena itulah yang dilakukan oleh orang yang bermusuhan kan ?

"Kurapika, kau bisa menungguku sebentar ?" Panggil Kuroro lagi. Kurapika terlalu memaksakan langkahnya. Berkali-kalipun dipanggil, gadis itu tetap tak berbalik.

Salahkan lorong rumah keluarga Nostard ini yang terlalu sempit, hingga dalam satu sentakan saja, langkah Kurapika terhenti saat Kuroro membalikkan bahunya dengan kasar. Kini Kurapika menatap tajam pada mata hitam Kuroro yang segaris, menatap langsung penuh kejengkelan pada matanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Sergah Kurapika.

Dan inilah kesempatan Kuroro. "Izinkan aku memperbaiki ini semua."

"Tidak."

"Selamat datang lagi di York Shin. Aku menunggumu, dan aku senang kau kembali."

Kurapika menatap ke mata hitam yang dalam itu. Dengan kejam ia menepis segala perasaan membuncah yang terlintas pada dirinya. "Aku tak kembali untukmu."

"Aku tahu kau kembali untukku." Tegas Kuroro lagi.

Kurapika segera berbalik. Tak mampu lagi jika ia sampai memeluk Kuroro saking rindunya. Dia adalah Kuruta yang _haram_ jika mencintai Lucifer.

Detik selanjutnya, Kurapika berbalik menghadapi Kuroro dan,

**DUAGH !**

Satu pukulan melayang mengenai perut Kuroro, sedang Kurapika mengibas rambutnya kebelakang, dan mulai berjalan lagi meninggalkan _kakak angkat anak majikannya_ tengah meringis menahan sakit.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong> ..

* * *

><p>Oke, gimana gimana ? Masih jelekkah ?<p>

oya, masalah _slight_ LeoPika nya ditiadakan aja ya .. takut ntar ada yang kecewa.

Oke, _reader_s, mind to REVIEW ?


	4. Get the Freedom

_Minna~  
><em>Raci kembali ! *sorak-sorak*

*Hening*

Hehe, udahlah Raci paling gak bisa deh kalo nulis bacot. Tapi Raci mau ngucapin makasih buat yang masih mau nunggu dan baca apalagi buat yang review. Ehehe, makasih banyak ya _reviewers_ semua ^^

Oke, daripada lama nunggu, ayo langsung baca :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

HUNTER X HUNTER disclaimer by YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI

MY FIRST FICTION

**"YORK SHIN"**

**warning : **sedikit AU, OOC, dan lain-lain yang bikin fic ini menjadi minus.

yang sanggup membaca,  
>HAPPY READING ^_^<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 saat keadaan jalan kota York Shin belum ramai. Matahari belum terlalu tinggi untuk disebut pagi_,_ karena beberapa kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi masih bisa melewati jalan utama kota itu. Salah satunya Kuroro Lucifer yang melajukan motor besar bermerek Ducati-nya itu melintasi _Oregon street (?) _yang masih sepi.

Kuroro terfokus menuju suatu tempat. Matanya menatap jalanan dengan kecepatan terlampau jauh di atas rata-rata. Diabaikannya rasa dingin yang mendera badannya, walau telah tertutup dengan jaket tebal berwarna biru gelap. Celananya _pensil _berwarna hitam. Di sela-sela _helm_ yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, masih dapat dilihat sebuah tanda aneh di jidatnya yang tak tebalut perban. Dan WOW, dia tampak seperti pembalap.  
>Ya, meskipun di belakang jaket birunya itu, terpampang tanda <em>salib terbalik<em> yang besar.

Dia memarkir motornya disamping bangunan tua. Bagian bawah bangunan itu menghitam, saking tuanya. Tak ada perbedaan dari 2 tahun yang lalu, dia masih terus mengunjungi markas sebuah _organisasi gelap_ yang dipimpinnya itu. _Organisasi pemakan darah, Genei Ryodan.  
><em>Selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, anggota organisasi _terkutuk_ itu memang memecah. Ya, apalah kata yang tepat selain mencoba untuk _tobat. _Hal itu membuat pertemuan yang biasanya ramai menjadi lengang. Namun berbeda dengan hari ini. Rasanya semangat berkumpul di ulu hatinya dan menjadi sesak. _Anggota Genei Ryodan pulang hari ini !_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

"Maaf, Danchou terlambat." Sindir seorang gadis polos berkacamata, membuat beberapa orang tergelak di ruangan itu.

"Seorang ketua kadang terlambat, Shizuku." Tambah sorang lagi dengan muka polosnya.

Kuroro tak menggubris anak buahnya yang tertawa-tawa itu. Dia berdiri didepan pintu masuk ruangan itu, dan menghitung semua anggotanya. Ada Shalnark, Shizuku, Machi, Feitan, Nobunaga, Franklin, Kurotopi, Phinx, dan bahkan bocah Zaoldyeck itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari ?" Kuroro memutar hadapnya pada Kalluto yang berdiri tenang disamping Shizuku.

"Aku diusir ibu." Keluh Kalluto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Katanya aku lebih baik mencari _onii-chan_ dan menyuruhnya mampir ke rumah. Ibuku merindukannya." Jelas Kalluto uring-uringan.

Beberapa orang anggota tergelak lagi mendengarnya.

Benar kan, laba-laba sangat lengkap. "Eh, tapi mana si _mumi_ ?" Celetuk salah satu dari mereka, membuat Kuroro kembali meneliti anggotanya. _Benar juga, kemana si mumi ?_

Shalnark mengangkat kepala dari mainan elektronik barunya, "Dia bersenang-senang di Mesir mungkin. Beberapa piramida dan mitos _mumi _membuatnya ingin mengunjungi tempat itu." Jelasnya.

Semua orang menganga tak percaya. "Ya, mungkin dia mencari _mumi_ yang lainnya, dan tebaklah. Ia memang bertemu dan sepertinya ia akan lama disana."

Astaga, kebobolan _cookie deh._

Hening beberapa saat, kemudian Kuroro mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan melemparnya asal pada salah satu anggotanya. Machi yang paling cekatan langsung menangkapnya.

"Lelang akan diadakan nanti malam di _Indigo Tower._" Mulai Kuroro tanpa basa-basi. Semua mata kembali fokus menatapnya yang kini duduk diatas sebuah meja.

"Itu salinan barang lelangnya. Dan aku sudah menandai barang-barang incaran kita." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian."

Nobunaga bertepuk tangan sendiri. "Wuhuu, bagus sekali. Sudah lama tak ada kekacauan." Soraknya gembira.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, lalu segera berubah jengkel saat dirasakan ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat.

_Hei bodoh, cepat kemari !  
>Ayahmu sibuk menanyaimu, dan kini adikmu merengek !<em>

Senyum kembali mengembang di wajah datarnya. Oh ternyata _istrinya toh yang menghubungi._

"Aku permisi dulu." Pamit Kuroro (sok) sopan.

Semua mengangguk dan beberapa orang mulai bubar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Shizuku ikut bubar dan keluar dari gedung tua, markas Genei Ryodan. Di tangannya setia ponsel hitam mini yang membuka halaman _facebook, _situs jejaring sosial yang populer. Diam-diam Shalnark mengikuti ketika Shizuku terus berjalan keluar, dan mungkin mencari taksi untuk ditumpangi.

"Eh Shizuku, kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Shalnark yang menepuk bahu Shizuku dari belakang.

Gadis berpakaian serba hitam itu hanya mendongak dan menggumamkan kalimat frekuensi kecil sebelum merasa terkejut oleh sapaan _senpai_nya itu. "Oh, Shalnark-_senpai_. Ada apa ?"

Shalnark tersenyum gamang. _Disconnect. _Ya, gadis ini sedikit _nggak nyambung._ "Tidak ada." Geleng Shalnark. "Kau mau kemana ?" Ulangnya lagi bertanya.

"Ooh," Shizuku melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku mau bertemu teman _facebook_-ku" Ocehnya bersemangat.

"Mau aku antar ?" Tawar Shalnark sambil memamerkan kunci motornya didepan Shizuku.

Tanpa basa-basi, Shizuku mengangguk mantap, "Ya ! Tentu saja,. Ayo !" Terimanya bersemangat.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Uwaaaaa ! Ayolah, Kurapika. Temani akuuu~" Pelas Neon sambil meronta-ronta di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kurapika menghela napas sebentar, lalu mencoba mencari alasan untuk menolak permintaan Neon Nostard yang terus merengek tak jelas. Saat ini, Tuan Nostard mengurusi acara lelang yang akan berlangsung nanti malam, dan ponselnya tidak aktif ketika Kurapika meneleponnya, apakah boleh mengizinkan Neon keluar. Dan Kuroro, '_ah sialan' _dengus Kurapika. Sejak hari ini, Kurapika belum melihatnya.

"Pika-chan ?" Panggil Neon dengan nada memelas yang kentara sekali.

Kurapika tersentak, _'Pik-Pika-chan ?' _"Kau harus menunggu onii-chanmu pulang dulu, Nona." Jawab Kurapika seadanya.

"Ayolah, Kura-chan." Tambah Neon lagi. Kurapika berusaha tak menggubris dan kembali menyusun bantal yang dilempar Neon tadi ke segala arah.

"Aku akan terlambat. Tolong aku, Pika-chu _onee-chan_." Neon mulai menunjukkan _puppy eyes_nya.

**What The Hell !** Apa-apaan panggilan itu. Kurapika menatap Neon dengan pandangan geli. _'Pika-chu ? Pika-chu onee-chan ?' _Sialan ! Nama macam apa itu, dan pandangan apa itu ? Dasar perut Kurapika bahkan menggeli mendengarnya.

Dari sampingnya Kurapika mendengar sebuah tawa yang meletus. Ya, Kuroro-orang yang menyebalkan itu kini telah tiba dan berdiri dengan tawa laknatnya.

"_Onii-chan_ !" Girang Neon segera bangkit dari duduk malas-malasannya di tempat tidur. Kini ia sudah memeluk lengan besar Kuroro.

Kurapika memandang tak suka pada dua makhluk aneh itu. "Oh bagus, kau sudah datang. Silakan kau urus. Aku akan mengecek teman-teman yang lain." Kata Kurapika sambil berbalik. Mungkin ia harus mengecek teman-teman atau para _bodyguard_ yang lain. Disini, ia lebih terbiasa menyebut mereka dengan kata 'teman-teman'.

"_Onii-chan_, aku ingin bertemu kawan _facebook_-ku. Dia orang baik kok. Tapi Pika-c-

"Kurapika !" Protes Kurapika ketika namanya akan disebut dengan embel-embel menggelikan dari Neon.

-Tapi Kurapika tidak mau mengizinkanku." Pelasnya sambil sedikit mencibir ke arah Kurapika.

Kuroro menatap bergantian pada Neon dan Kurapika yang sama-sama memandang cemberut. Astaga, mereka seperti gadis kecil yang bertengkar gara-gara boneka beruang. Kuroro sedikit tergelak. "Yasudah, kita pergi sama-sama saja bertemu dengan kawanmu itu." Putus Kuroro. "Sebaiknya kau dan Kurapika _onee-chan_ bersiap-siap." Tambah Kuroro lagi, menimbulkan kerutan protes di kening Kurapika.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu." Protes Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum simpul. "Bukankah 2 orang cukup untuk melindungi Neon ?" Balasnya.

"Aku tak mau ikut." Cibir Kurapika.

"Kau harus ikut. Hanya kau yang _free. _Basho, Senritsu dan yang lainnya sudah ikut papa." Kuroro mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kurapika mendegus. "Tuan Nostard tidak meng-" Ucapannya terputus saat terdengar Kuroro yang berbicara di ponsel.

"Iya, pa. Aku dan Kurapika yang menemani." Jeda sesaat, "Baik." Dan Kuroro pun mematikan teleponnya.

Kurapika memandang tak percaya. Astaga, dari tadi ia menelepon Tuan Nostard tapi tak pernah masuk. Dan Kuroro mencobanya, lalu mendapat izin dari Tuan Nostard ?

"Kau dengar ? Tuan Nostard sudah mengizinkan." Ledek Kuroro, lalu berjalan keluar kamar. "Kalian gadis-gadis, bersiap sajalah. Aku tunggu dibawah."

"Yay !" Neon berseru girang, lalu mengunci pintu dan mulai membongkar lemari.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Beberapa saat menunggu, kemudian Kuroro melihat kedua gadis itu turun. Neon terlihat ceria dengan pakaian serba pinknya. Rambutnya diikat tinggi ke belakang dengan pita besar di ikatan rambutnya.  
>Kurapika tak mengganti pakaiannya sama sekali. Ia masih menggunakan baju terusan berwarna coklat, yang jatuh ke bawah lututnya sebagai rok lurus, kemudian ia memakai baju berlengan sampai bahu berwarna putih. Sedang rambut pirang sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai.<br>Mereka tampak berbeda usia cukup jauh kalau dilihat-lihat, itu karena Neon berlagak ceria dengan pakaian serba pinknya. Dan Kurapika terlihat lebih dewasa dengan pakaian kasualnya.

Kuroro urung menatap Kurapika lebih lama saat ia menangkap _deathglare _yang dijuruskan oleh mata _sapphire _Kurapika. Jadi ia berdehem, dan berjalan menuntun mereka ke mobil.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Salahkan Neon ! Salahkan Neon ! Kurapika memutar bola matanya bosan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar, sementara Kuroro tetap tenang mengemudi di sampingnya.

Ya, Kurapika tak suka suasana ini.

Di bangku belakang, Neon _tiduran _malas dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di tangannya.

Hening.

Kurapika tahu, dari tadi Kuroro mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Ia melihatnya, itu karena sebenarnya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun tak ada yang membuka mulut untuk bersuara. Salahkan Neon ! Harusnya sekarang Kurapika bisa duduk di bangku belakang dan menatap bosan ke jalan-jalan yang dilaluinya, jika Neon tak merengek ingin _tiduran_ di bangku belakang. Bukannya terlibat suasana canggung dengan Kuroro yang sedang menyetir seperti ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Apartemen Gon dkk,-_

.

Killua memandang malas pada gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Kini posisinya duduk malas di atas sofa apartemennya. Ia lalu menatap Gon.

"Gon, darimana kita bisa mendapat uang untuk lelang itu ?" Tanya Killua tak berminat.

Gon memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu sedikit menggeleng. "Aku akan mencari tahu." Katanya, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

Killua melakukan hal yang sama, lalu mengakses internet dan mencari informasi. Masalahnya, acara lelang ini terlalu mendadak. Bahkan beritanya baru tersebar tadi malam. Huh, bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang untuk memenangkan lelangnya ?

Dan targetnya,  
><em>Freedom Sapphire. Sangat langka. Hanya ditemukan di tubuh mayat Jenderal Perang China yang lebih kejam daripada Gengis Khan. Saking ajaibnya batu ini, bahkan bisa menanggalkan beberapa kutukan dari setan maupun Lucifer. Tak ayal, namanya kadang disebut Lucifer Freedom. Sebuah simbol yang memiliki arti kebebasan dan kekuasaan.<br>Berwarna biru laut tembus pandang berbentuk permata._

Killua menghela napas, membaca informasi yang didapatnya dari internet. Benarkah sehebat itu ? Lalu bagaimana dengan harga lelangnya ? Pasti barang itu tak akan dibuka dengan harga rendah.

"Killua !" Sorak Gon riang. Killua memutar badannya sedikit dan mengangkat kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan suatu komunitas ? Mereka juga mengincar barang yang sama._"_

Killua mengernyit heran. "Lalu batu itu akan menjadi milik komunitas. Bukan milik kita." Sanggah Killua.

Gon menggeleng. "Disini dikatakan, bahwa setelah itu akan diadakan pelelangan kecil untuk anggota. Dan kita bisa mendapatkannya." Tambah Gon sambil menyodorkan ponselnya yang membuka _halaman_ misterius.

"Kau dapat situsnya dari mana ?" Tanya Killua tak percaya.

Gon menjawab cengengesan. "Teman _facebook_-ku. Dia yang menyarankan padaku. Sepertinya dia juga anggota." Diam sesaat, "Dan kita bisa menyumbang beberapa uang yang kita punya. Setelah itu kita bergabung dan ikuti lelang lagi, dan kita akan mendapatkannya."

Killua mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan ikut membuka _facebook-nya._

_.  
><em>

_739 Permintaan pertemanan_

_212 Pemberitahuan_

'_What's on your mind?'_

_._

_Neon-Pinky:  
>Yay ! Onii-chan-ku memang paling baik sedunia !<em>  
>|Suka|23 orang menyukai ini |Komentari|<p>

_Milluki Zoldyck:  
>Dua adek gue kabur dari rumah. Yang satu masih dikurung. Kasian lu, dek !<em>  
>|Suka|12 orang menyukai ini |lihat komentar|<br>_Kalluto Zoldyck: _Gue _enggak_ kabur, gue diusir :(  
><em><span>Alluka Zoldyck: <span>_Aku ingin keluar, kak :(

|komentari|_Killua Zoldyck:_ Cuma gue sendiri yang kabur :P

.

Alis Killua sedikit terangkat membaca salah satu status itu _aniki_-nya itu. Tapi ia hanya melenguh _gaje_. Biasalah, ini _facebook. _Kadang orang bertingkah OOC disini. Jadi ia turut bertingkah begitu, dan mengomentari status kakaknya.

Lalu,

_Getthe Freedom Organization:  
>Butuh dana cepat ? Bisa tawarkan disini. Bergabung menjadi anggota dan dapatkan layanan murah untuk mencapai tujuan. Hanya berlaku untuk anggota.<em>  
>klik: www(dot)getthefreedomorgz(dot)com<br>or, contact: _Shizu-zuka  
><em>|Suka|_Gon Freecs, Neon-Pinky, Shizu-zuka_ dan 1123 orang menyukai ini|lihat 654 komentar|

.

"Gon ?" Lenguh Killua saat melihat halaman beranda _facebook_-nya yang menampilkan status iklan. "Inikah ?" Tanyanya.

Gon mengangguk. "Bagus." Killua ikut mengangguk. "Ayo cepat. Akan diadakan pertemuan untuk komunitas ini. Kita bisa sekalian mendaftar." Killua berdiri dari sofa dan mengambil kemeja yang ia sampirkan pada gantungan topi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Waw !" Desah Neon senang. "Tempatnya ternyata rame juga !" Tunjuknya pada sebuah kafe tak berdinding *ciee elah, bilang aja kafe luar ruangan* yang cukup ramai dikunjungi beberapa orang.

Kurapika menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Teman Nona sebanyak ini ?" Tanyanya polos.

Neon tertawa sedikit. "Tidak. Temanku Cuma satu. Ini mungkin teman-temannya temanku." Jawab Neon lebih polos daripada Kurapika.

Kurapika berdehem setelah merasa konyol dengan bincang kecilnya bersama Neon sebentar ini, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Nona ?"

Neon menggembungkan pipinya. "Sudahlah Kurapika. Jangan panggil aku Nona lagi. Aku sudah besar sekarang." Celetuknya bosan.

"Tidak bisa, Nona. Saya hanya-

"Yayaya. Aku tahu, kau itu _bodyguard, _tapi tolong jangan panggil aku begitu disini. Aku kan tak enak sama orang-orang disini."

Sementara Kurapika dan Neon berdebat kecil, Kuroro menatap jauh ke kerumunan itu. Sepertinya dia kenal dengan penyedot debu yang tergeletak di bawah kerumunan orang-orang aneh itu. Astaga, itu _Deme-chan. _Dan pastilah Shizuku yang tengah dikerumuni itu.

"Hei." Panggil Kurapika.

Kuroro menoleh dan memasang tampang bingung. "Ada apa ?" Tanyanya.

"Ikuti adikmu, sana. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Tunggu !" Kuroro menangkap pergelangan tangan Kurapika yang hendak berbalik. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu." Tahan Kuroro.

Kurapika mengernyit. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan ?" Desisnya bosan. "Kau tak puas membuatku terjebak dengan bekerja bersamamu ?"

"Kurapika," Lirih Kuroro. "Kita bahkan belum bicara sama sekali. Yang kita bicarakan hanya pekerjaan."

"Memang hanya itu yang perlu kita bicarakan." Kurapika menantang mata Kuroro yang melembut.

"Hufft .." Kuroro menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu menarik tangan Kurapika menyusul Neon yang sudah berjalan duluan. "Ayo."

"Apa sih ?" Kurapika meronta, namun tak terlalu keras. Paling tidak, kali ini mereka hanya menuju Neon.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Neon berdiri disamping beberapa orang yang duduk berkerumun di kafe itu. Ditengah-tengahnya ada seorang gadis berkacamata yang sudah dikenal Neon.

"Shizuku !" Panggil Neon sambil mencondongkan badannya ke depan supaya Shizuku dapat melihatnya.

Shizuku yang sedang mencatat _profile_ anggota baru komunitas Getthe Freedom itu mendongak, dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri dengan senyum lebar padanya.

"Oh, halo." Sapa Shizuku, ia menurunkan kacamatanya sedikit dan melihat, "Oh, kau Neon kan ?" Tanyanya pasti.

Neon mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Neon." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Shizuku ikut bangkit dan keluar dari kerumunan itu, lalu menjabat tangan Neon. "Shizuku." Katanya.

Shizuku menarik tangan Neon untuk berbincang-bincang pada sebuah meja.

"Wah, aku tak percaya bisa benar-benar bertemu dengan temanku yang di _facebook." _Ujar Neon senang.

"Ya, aku juga. Aku kan baru kembali dari luar negeri, jadi belum banyak bertemu teman." Sahut Shizuku. "_By the way, _kau kemari dengan siapa ?"

Neon menunjuk 'sepasang orang aneh' yang bertengkar kecil di depan sebuah mobil. Shizuku mengikuti pandangannya. Eh, itu _Danchou, _kan ?

"Aku kemari bersama dengan _onii-chan_ dan.." Jeda sesaat lalu, "dan _onee-chan_ku." Jawab Neon tak terlalu pasti.

_Onii-chan_ ? _Onee-chan _? Astaga, gadis itu kan, si pengguna rantai ? Shizuku membelalakkan matanya. Namun segera menormal saat dilihatnya dua orang itu menuju ke tempatnya dan Neon kini duduk.

"Neon ?" Kurapika memandang gamang antara Neon dan gadis manis berkacamata yang duduk di samping Neon.

Gadis itu memandang aneh Kuroro. Tentu saja, dia kan anak buahnya Kuroro. Namun Kuroro hanya menampilkan ekspresi biasa. Dan entah kenapa Kurapika merasa bahwa mereka sepakat untuk tak bertindak saling kenal.

Sebuah _perkenalan palsu_ pun berlangsung. Demi Neon yang tak tahu apa-apa, ketiga makhluk itu segera berjabat tangan layaknya orang baru kenal. Lalu Kuroro mengajak Shizuku berbicara sedikit.

"Danchou, apa maksudnya ini ?" Protes Shizuku saat Kuroro mengajaknya berbicara agak menjauh.

"Aku kakak angkatnya." Kuroro menjawab datar. Kemudian dia menghela napas saat Shizuku mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Kurapika. "Aku tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya sekarang." Kuroro merasa terdesak saat Neon dan Kurapika memandang aneh mereka.

"Dan kau, Shizuku. Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan Neon, huh ?" Desis Kuroro.

Shizuku hanya meringis. "Kami berteman di _facebook. _Aku hanya ingin punya kawan diluar laba-laba saja." Jawab Shizuku enteng.

"Kau tak mengenalnya sebelumnya ?"

"Tidak."

"Ingatanmu buruk." Cemooh Kuroro.

"Ya. Itulah masalahku." Jawab Shizuku asal.

Kemudian satu ide tebersit di otak sang _Danchou_. Bagus !

"Eh, Shizuku. Kau bisa menjaga Neon sebentar. Ya, aku ingin kau menjaganya. Jangan sampai dia kenapa-napa. Aku ada urusan dengan si pengguna rantai di tempat lain." Pinta Kuroro.

Awalnya Shizuku menggeleng tak mengerti, namun ia mengangguk saja. "Aku penasaran tentang masalah _Danchou_ dan si pengguna rantai. Tapi baiklah, aku akan menjaga Neon. Kami kan teman." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Apaa sih ?" Kurapika membentak kesal dan memalingkan perhatiannya keluar mobil yang ia tempati bersama Kuroro. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Salahkan lagi Neon ! Dia tak ada disini, jadi Kurapika takut Kuroro berbuat macam-macam padanya. Eh tunggu dulu. Apa ? Takut ? Kurapika segera mengenyahkan pemikiran aneh itu. Dia ini kan seorang _Hunter. Masa' takut sama Lucifer ? Masa takut sama laba-laba ? _Hell no ! Kalo kecoa, baru boleh takut.

Kuroro meringis melihat ekspresi tak suka yang dipancarkan Kurapika. Dia tahu gadis itu risih.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Kuroro pada Kurapika yang masih tak mau menatapnya.

"Kau itu gila !" Hardik Kurapika masih tak memandang Kuroro.

Kuroro membuat ekspresi seperti sakit hati. "Ya. Aku gila. Karena itu kau nyaris membunuhku dan menahanku di Panti Rehabilitasi itu _kan_ ?"

Kurapika diam. Kuroro masih melanjutkan bicaranya. "Tidakkah kau lihat ? Usahamu berhasil untuk merehabilitasiku. Sekarang aku sudah jadi orang baik, _'kan_ ?

"Kau tak pernah bisa menjadi orang baik. Cepat kembalikan aku !" Geram Kurapika sambil menatap Kuroro dengan mata yang berapi-api.

"Aku _cuma_ ingin mengobrol denganmu, tak boleh ?"

"Tidak !"

"…"

"Kuroro, cepat hentikan mobil ini."

"Tidak."

"Hentikan mobil ini !"

Kuroro menghela napas. "Baiklah, baiklah kalau itu maumu." Dan mobil pun berhenti di tempat yang Kurapika sendiri tak tahu namanya.

Kurapika segera keluar dari mobil itu, dan menyadari dia sudah berada di jalanan menuju ke luar kota. Disamping kiri-kanannya hanya terhampar sebuah lapangan dan kebun bunga besar yang menurun. Dan kini pun tak ada mobil atau kendaraan lain yang melewati jalan ini. Mampus dia ! Jantungnya terasa merinding. "I-ini dimana ?" Tanpa sadar, bibir Kurapika bergetar saat sadar kalimat aneh itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Kuroro yang baru turun dari mobil turut mengangkat bahu. "Tak tahu." Jawabnya selengehan.

"Aku tak mau tahu." Kurapika menarik napas sebentar. Ya, dia tak mau tahu. Mungkin dia mau tempe. "Pokoknya aku ingin kembali ke kota." Ucapnya masih menahan amarah.

Kuroro berjalan sedikit ke depan, mengabaikan kata-kata Kurapika. Ia berhenti di depan Kurapika yang berdiri di dekat jenjang tanah untuk turun menuju kebun yang penuh dihiasi bunga-bungaan liar. Namun lapangan yang ditumbuhi bunga-bungaan tak menentu itu tetap cantik kok. Ia dapat melihat bentangan bunga berwarna-warni di lapangan itu.

Kurapika melihat ke bawah. Ya, benar sekali. Kebun yang sangat indah. Lalu ia pun melihat Kuroro yang menuruni jenjang tanah menuju ke bawah.

"Hoi ! Mau kemana ?"

Kuroro memutar badannya yang sudah di tengah jenjang ke bawah. "Mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ucapnya dengan wajah polos.

Sigh ! Jawaban apa itu ? Kuroro terus melanjutkan jalannya. Dan mau-tak-mau karena tak ingin tinggal sendiri, Kurapika turut mengikuti langkahnya.

Saat sedang asyiknya menuruni jenjang tanah itu, Kurapika merasakan badannya terhuyung ke depan. Ia sempat terpekik sedikit. Namun dirasakannya sepasang tangan yang merangkul pinggangnya erat. Aroma maskulin segera tercium oleh Kurapika yang memerah. Lalu satu bisikan terdengar,

"Kau harus hati-hati, Nona."

DAMN ! Itu Kuroro. '_Bagaimana dia bisa ada di belakangku ?'_ Tolong jangan tanyakan itu Kurapika. Dia Kuroro Lucifer, tentu saja bisa dengan cepat menghilang atau melompat atau berlari atau apalah namanya, ya tentu saja dia bisa berpindah dengan cepat dari depanmu hingga ke belakangmu.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya lagi, kini Kurapika dan Kuroro sudah menginjak tanah rata yang tak berjenjang di dasar kebun itu. Bunga-bunga yang setinggi dada bagi Kurapika mulai menutupi di sekelilingnya.

_Catat itu, Kurapika Kuruta ! Kau berada di kebun bunga bersama seorang pria. Itukah impian kecilmu ?_

Kuroro menyeringai kecil saat melihat wajah Kurapika yang mengembangkan senyum. Dia masih menggenggam tangan kecil gadis itu. Lalu entah apa yang tebersit lagi di otaknya, Kuroro mendorong pelan bahu gadis itu hingga kini badan Kurapika tertahan oleh dinding tanah di tepian kebun itu.

Kurapika sedikit meronta saat merasa Kuroro mulai macam-macam padanya. _'Hei bodoh ! Bajuku ini putih. Kau bisa mengotorinya.'_ Ringis Kurapika dalam hati saat punggungnya menabrak dinding tanah. Namun ia terkesiap saat Kuroro mencengkeram sebelit pinggangnya. Kurapika kembali menampilkan ekspresi meringis. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"_I'll kiss you_." Desis Kuroro sembari tersenyum.

Sebelum otak Kurapika bisa mencerna desisan Kuroro, detik berikutnya Kurapika merasakan bibir Kuroro mulai menyentuh bibirnya dengan pelan. Detik berikutnya lagi, Kurapika dapat merasakan tekanan yang lembut pada bibirnya. _Sigh ! Kuroro benar-benar menciumnya.  
><em>Jantung Kurapika berdegup dengan cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kurapika terpaksa mencengkeram jaket biru yang dipakai Kuroro saat badannya bersama Kuroro hampir merosot ke bawah.

Kuroro menghentikan ciumannya saat dirasakannya Kurapika mencengkeram jaketnya. Ia memberi jarak sedikit untuk Kurapika yang sesak napas. Namun masih tergolong dekat, Kuroro meletakkan jempolnya pada dahi Kurapika.

"Sudah bisa bernapas ?" Kekeh Kuroro saat melihat bibir Kurapika yang berkilau karena sedikit basah.

Kurapika menunduk. "Sialan kau." Lirihnya. Mukanya terlalu merah untuk dihadapkan pada bunga-bungaan yang menjadi saksi atas ciumannya.

Kuroro mengangkat dagu Kurapika pelan. Hingga nampaklah semu merah yang mewarnai wajah putih gadis itu. "Ayo tatap aku." Pinta Kuroro.

Kurapika menghirup udara sedikit lalu dengan wajah kesal menatap mata Kuroro yang hanya berjarak sepuluh senti segaris diatas matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jujur Kuroro sambil menarik pinggang Kurapika mendekatinya. Satu tangannya diletakkan di bahu gadis itu.

Kurapika membuang muka. _Oh tidak_. Jangan biarkan dia menangis. Itu kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa langsung menerima Kuroro, meskipun ia tahu, hatinya amat mencintai Kuroro. Kurapika menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ayo katakan _'tidak.'_-**dan kita akan lihat sebesar apa perjuangan Kuroro mendapatkannya.**

"Aku tidak…"Kata-kata Kurapika dibiarkan menggantung.

Kuroro merasa sekujur badannya menjadi tegang. _'Aku tidak ? Aku tidak apa ?' _Kuroro merasakan badan Kurapika yang menggeliat melepaskan rangkulan pinggangnya dari tangan Kuroro.

"Maaf Kuroro. Mungkin aku sudah menutup pintu hatiku."

Dan Kuroro menahan napas saat mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**TBC ..**

* * *

><p>Waaa, cerita apa itu ?<br>Tolong jangan tanya Raci. Raci gak pengalaman bikin cerita yang ada _'kissing'_-nya *blush

Omong-omong, Raci boleh gak mintak saran sama _readers_ mengenai _tantangan maupun scene untuk perjuangan_ _Kuroro mendapatkan Kurapika ?  
><em>Kalo yang mau nyumbangin ide, Raci bakal pertimbangkan kok

lewat REVIEW boleh kok :)

Arigato *bungkukkin badan* ^^_  
><em>


	5. An Auction

_Minna-san,_ Raci balik lagi dengan fict terlantar ini ..  
><em>Gomenasai<em> atas keterlambatannya.  
>Semoga ceritanya masih nyambung..<p>

.

.

HUNTER X HUNTER disclaimer by YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI

MY FIRST FICTION

**"YORK SHIN"**

**W****arning : **sedikit AU, OOC, dan lain-lain yang bikin fic ini menjadi minus. 

Semoga ceritanya masih nyambung..  
><strong>ENJOY ~<strong>

.

.

Pukul 06.00 senja bertengger rapih di pergelangan tangan Senritsu. Dia duduk di sebuah meja bundar bersama dengan Tuan Nostard. Juga Basho yang kali ini ditugaskan untuk mengawal majikan mereka itu. Beberapa gelas kopi dan cake setengah kering sudah lama habis dari meja itu. Mereka tampak bosan, tak terkecuali Tuan Nostard yang malah _blackberry_-an di ponselnya.

Acara lelang itu diadakan di _Indigo Tower_. Semacam studio lengkap dari hotel sampai _café_, bahkan stadion pertarungan. Katanya, gedung yang menyeimbangi _Celestial Tower_ itu diurus langsung oleh mafia dan para anggota _godfather_, jadi bisa dibilang gedung ini cukup aman untuk pelelangan kali ini. Lelang, lelang, lelang, York Shin memang ibukota judi.

Ruangan yang ditempati yaitu _Adamantite Ballroom_ lantai 7, tempatnya luas, tak bisa dideskripsikan. Semua bisa menebak luasnya hampir seluas lantai 7 itu. Dinding dari apartemen itu kaca satu arah, yang bisa melihat ke luar, tapi tidak untuk melihat ke dalam. Dan pintu utama dijaga oleh 4 orang berbadan kekar.  
>Aman. Benar-benar aman dan nyaman. Tak ada kemungkinan bisa dimasuki kriminal. Tapi, <em>who knows ?<em>

Sementara itu, Senritsu meremas tangannya. Dia merasa 'sesuatu' sedang mendekat, dan Kurapika malah menjauh. Dimana kiranya temannya itu ? Dia baik-baik saja ? Bukankah dia bersama dengan Kuroro dan Nona Neon ? Senritsu mengedarkan pandangan panik ke segala arah, dan sayang dia tak menemukan orang-orang berpenampilan panik pula seperti dirinya.

"Dimana kau, Kurapika ?" Bisiknya kecil sambil memejamkan mata, menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Senritsu ?" Kata Basho yang merasa aneh dengan raut rekannya itu. "Kedua Bos kita belum menghubungi ?" Tanyanya lagi.

Senritsu menoleh ke sampingnya, Basho dan Tuan Nostard menatapnya heran. Oh, dia bisa memberi tahu firasatnya ini pada mereka kan ?  
>Baru saat dia ingin mengatakan firasatnya, Senritsu kembali bungkam. Tuan Nostard yang panik, tak boleh dipermain-mainkan.<p>

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang terjadi, Basho. Kita duduk disini dan menunggu lelang dimulai. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Kurapika." Kata Senritsu dengan lafaz tenang, namun tangannya masih setia meremas-remas tanda ia berbohong.

"Ah itu." Basho meluncurkan badannya ke sandaran kursi. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mungkin si Kurapika itu sedang berkencan dengan Kuroro-_sama_." Cibir Basho sedikit.

Senritsu tersenyum. _'Apa ? Berkencan ? Tidak mungkin !' _jeritnya dalam hati.

"Oh, Tuan." Kata Senritsu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Anda sudah menghubungi Nona Neon ?"

Tuan Nostard menepuk kepalanya dengan keras. "Ya, Tuhan !" Erangnya seakan tersadar sesuatu. "Tentu saja aku harusnya menghubunginya. Aku akan menghubunginya dulu." Katanya, lalu menekan ponselnya dan menempelkan ke telinga.

.

.

"Kau siap ?"

"Siapa ? Aku ?"

"Bukan kau, tapi cicak di belakangmu. Ya jelas kamu lah ! Sudah siap ?"

"Gomen. Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya ?"

"Sudah _stand by_."

"Bagus. Shalnark, tolong kau kabari Shizuku dan Danchou yang sedang keluar."

"Heh." Keluh Shalnark. "Jangan mentang-mentang kita hanya berdua disini, dan jadi partner, kau bisa seenaknya mengaturku, Machi."

**TAK.**

"Aw ! Sakit, Machi ! Kenapa kau menjitakku ?"

"Makanya, cepat hubungi !" Kata Machi bersungut kesal.

"Huh."

.

.

"Shizuku ?"

Shizuku yang sedang duduk di sofa apartemen mengalihkan pandangnya pada pintu kamar yang digunakan Neon untuk ganti baju tadi.

"Bagaimana ? Apa papa masih bisa mengenaliku kalau seperti ini ?" Tanya Neon sambil mengangkat ujung rok span berbahan jeans hitam yang dikenakannya. Bajunya hanya kaos hijau gelap tiga perempat lengan, berpadu hitam disana sininya. Tanpa pernak-pernik _pinky _pada sepatunya yang kini menjadi sepatu kets hijau biasa. Hanya rambutnya yang digelung ke atas dan ditutupi topi hitam. Menyamarkan warna _pink_nya.

Shizuku tersenyum simpul. "Tidak. Kau sudah tidak seperti Neon Nostard lagi." Kekehnya.

"Bagus." Kata Neon tersenyum licik yang dipatri di wajahnya. Bibirnya sedikit gelap, akibat pulasan _lipstick _ungu milik Shizuku. Semuanya milik Shizuku, termasuk baju yang dipinjamnya ini. "_Arigato_, teman. Kau sangat menolongku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara kabur dari rumah itu lagi."

Shizuku mengangguk, sembari melepas kacamata yang setia membingkai matanya. Sepasang _onyx_ yang tak kalah kelam dari obsidian murni mulai tampak. Ia mengenakan baju kaos yang mirip dengan Neon. Hanya saja miliknya polos berwarna putih. Putih, seakan menantang warna pakaian yang selalu digunakannya, hitam. Dan celana jeans selutut berwarna krem. Rambut hitamnya hanya disisir asal-asalan seperti biasa, juga ditutupi topi krem.

Dan kali ini mereka membawa koper.

"Kita siap ke pelelangan." Kata keduanya.

Dan, baru saja mereka akan menginjakkan kaki untuk keluar, deringan yang sama jatuh pada ponsel mereka.  
>Seringai yang sama, lalu satu kali klik pada ponsel dan nada pun berhenti. Ponsel pun kembali masuk ke dalam saku.<p>

"Ayo !" Kata Shizuku setelah ia mematikan panggilan pada ponselnya itu.

Neon mengangguk. Dan menjejalkan ponsel dalam sakunya pula setelah mematikan tadi.

Sedang di lain sisi, Tuan Nostard mengerutkan kening bingung. _'Gerangan apa Neon mematikan panggilanku ?'.  
><em>Begitupun dengan Shalnark yang mengernyit tak suka. _'Apa yang terjadi pada Shizuku sampai dia mematikan telponnya ?'_

.

.

Gon Freecs dan Killua Zaoldyeck berdiri di depan jalanan utama kota York Shin. Dua bocah itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru seolah sedang tebar pesona. Ada pembeda besar atas dua orang yang masih layak disebut sebocah itu. Oke.. umur boleh bilang 14 tahun, tapi ketahuilah mereka bahkan bisa bertingkah lebih autis dari anak 10 tahun.  
>Gon, menyandang tas punggungnya sambil memasang tampang bersedekap di samping tiang lampu merah. Killua menyanderkan tangan kanannya pada tiang lampu yang sama, sedang tangan yang satunya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Tatapan mereka sama-sama malas. Di seberang jalan, gedung megah gemerlapan sedang cukup ramai.<p>

"Masih lama ?" Kata Gon yang tak biasa-biasanya mengeluarkan nada datar. Dihisapnya beberapa kali lolipop di mulutnya yang tangkainya sudah patah.

Killua mengangkat bahu dari tempatnya berdiri-disamping Gon. "Daritadi gedung itu tak kunjung sepi." Katanya sedikit tak nyambung.

"Aaaah ! Aku bosan." Gon mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan mengacak-acak beberapa nomor di kontak ponselnya itu. "Aku mau telpon Shizu-zuka dulu." Katanya.

Killua tak menanggapi, hanya bersiul membunuh kebosanannya. "Kau tahu tidak, Shizu-zuka itu orangnya seperti apa ?" Tanya Killua asal-asalan sambil membayangkan ciri-ciri yang mungkin terdapat pada orang bernama Shizu-zuka. Dia tergelak saat bayangan salah satu profiler Genei Ryodan, tersenyum lebar muncul di benaknya. Hihihi, tidak mungkin seperti Shizuku kan ?

"Tidak." Jawab Gon. "Dia tidak memajang foto aslinya."

"Oh." Tanggap Killua. Dia beralih sibuk membayangkan pertemuan tadi di sebuah kafe. Banyak sekali anggota disana. Dan beberapa bahkan ia kenal, namun ia urung menyapa. Sepertinya anggota komunitas itu cukup banyak.. oh tidak, sangat banyak. Sejujurnya ia ragu bisa memenangkan target _Lucifer Freedom_, jika lawan dalam komunitas itu cukup banyak juga. Tapi sedari tadi, ia tak menemukan orang yang kira-kira bernama Shizu-zuka.

"Ah, Sial !" Umpat Gon sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke tiang tempatnya bersandar. "Tidak diangkat." Katanya saat Killua mengedarkan pandangan bertanya.

Namun beberapa saat setelah itu, dua orang gadis nampak berboncengan dengan sebuah motor melaju ke arah mereka. Mata kedua bocah Freecs dan Zaoldyeck itu membulat seketika.

'_Itukah Shizu-zuka ?'_

.

.

Pukul 06.44 malam berada di dinding apartemen Kurapika. Gadis itu terlelap di kasur, tanpa sepengetahuannya. Pakaiannya masih pakaian siang tadi, dan bahkan sepatunya belum dilepas. Tak lama, ia menggeliat dan memutar badannya.

"Enggh.." Lenguhnya. Namun beberapa saat dia tersadar, dan mata biru tajam langsung terbuka. Kurapika kaget bukan kepalang. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk, segera ia memeriksa kelengkapannya. Sepertinya kejanggalan tengah bermain.

Ia berulang kali mengucapkan syukur saat sadar ia tak apa-apa. Namun bukankah aneh saat menyadari dirimu tengah tertidur di sebuah apartemen, ya walaupun itu apartemen milikmu sendiri _sih_.

"Kuroro !" Erangnya. Namun ia tak menemukan entitas cowok itu dimanapun. "Sialaan kau !" Makinya.

**DRRTT .. DRRT ..**_  
><em>Getar ponsel segera mengalihkan pikirannya.  
><em><br>Senritsu_  
><em>calling~<em>

"Moshi-moshi ?"

"Kurapika !" Teriak Senritsu dari seberang. Membuat Kurapika sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Apa kau bersama Nona Neon dan Kuroro-_sama_ ?" Tanyanya langsung.

**KRIK.**  
>Kurapika diam seribu bahasa. <em>'Kami-sama ! Aku melupakannya.'<em>

"Demi _Kami-sama_, Kurapika. Apa yang terjadi padamu. Kenapa kau bisa meninggalkannya ?" Tanya Senritsu panik. Dan astaga, Senritsu membaca pikirannya.

"Jangan berpikir bodoh jika aku membaca pikiranmu ! Cepat cari Nona Neon !" Perintah perempuan itu sekenanya.

**TUT TUT TUT**.

Ponsel dimatikan oleh peneleponnya.  
>Kurapika mematung tak percaya. Satu detik kemudian ia memekik tak sengaja. Lalu berlari mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana panjang dan baju kaos serta jaket, memakai sepatu yang bisa dijangkaunya dan melakukannya dalam 3 menit. Ia segera berlari keluar apartemen setelah menguncinya. Berharap mengerti akan apa yang terjadi dan kejelasan mengenai firasatnya yang sangat sangat sangaaaaat buruk !<p>

**Sial ! Sial ! Sial ! **Berkali-kali gadis pirang itu mencoba menghubungi Neon, namun hasilnya nihil. Dan Kuroro pun begitu. Saat mengecek kembali ia menyadari ponselnya yang berada dalam mode _no signal_. _Big sucks _buat keadaan seperti ini.

Dia panik. Panik sekali. Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh itu berduaan dengan Kuroro ? Dan kini Neon pasti sedang dalam bahaya. Atau dia ingin kabur. Tak ada yang tahu isi kepala gadis _hyperaktif_ itu.  
>Yang Kurapika tahu hanyalah Neon pasti menginginkan dibawa ke pelelangan. Dia pasti disana, berdiri dengan congkak di sekitar area pelelangan seperti dulu. Dan Kurapika hanya perlu menemukan entitas merah muda yang menyembul di sekitar orang yang pasif dengan tuksedo atau pakaian tak mencolok. Ya, pasti gadis itu takkan sulit ditemukan, seperti dulu..<p>

"Maaf, Nona. Jalanan macet." Celetuk supir taksi yang ditumpanginya tiba-tiba.

Kurapika segera tersadar. "Macet ?" Katanya tak percaya. Dia menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkan uang dari dalam sakunya berikut turun dari taksi itu. Dia berlari di tepian trotoar yang cukup ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Baguslah, tak terlalu jauh dari _Indigo Tower._

Dan seketika ia berlari, secara tak sengaja ia melihat disana, di sebuah gang yang sepi. Beberapa orang _Genei Ryodan_ disana. Kurapika sontak berhenti berlari. Namun saat memperhatikan lagi, disana hanya ada tumpukan sampah. Oh, mungkinkah Kurapika berhalusinasi ?  
>Dia mengucek matanya dan tetap dihadapkan pada tumpukan sampah yang menghijau dikerubungi lalat. Mungkin dia berhalusinasi. Dan gadis itu kembali berlari sambil sesekali menggunakan ponselnya untuk menelepon Nona Neon-nya yang entah dimana.<p>

.

Dari atas atap gedung, beberapa orang yang '_mungkin'_ halusinasi bagi Kuruta tadi berdiri.

"Hampir saja ketahuan." Kata seseorang dengan mulut terbungkus sapu tangan.

"Kau sih, Feitan." Dorong Nobunaga bosan pada teman se-timnya itu. "Kau yang salah pilih tempat sembunyi sih." Katanya sekena menyalahkan.

Yang dituduh hanya angkat bahu. Sedang seorang lagi, Phinx diam tak menggubris.

"Sudahlah, tunggu saja telepon dari yang lain disini. Toh, dia tak melihat ke atap, kan ?" Jawab Feitan setengah malas.

.

.

_Adamantite Ballroom, _pukul 07.09. Keadaan masih normal seperti biasa. Senritsu tetap terduduk dengan perasaan campur-aduk, disamping Tuan Nostard yang tampak bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti pelelangan ke tengah _room_ ini. Basho menghilang, dengan alasan mencari angin keluar. Perasaan perempuan itu tambah _mixing_ saat Kurapika tak lagi mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Ne_, Senritsu. Para pengawal disuruh tunggu di tepi ruangan. Aku akan ke tengah sendiri saja. Kalian bisa menunggu disini." Kata Tuan Nostard padanya.

Senritsu mengangguk ragu. Entah mengapa ia tak terlalu percaya kalau pelelangan ini akan berlangsung bagus. "Tuan, mungkin Kurapika sedang menuju kemari." Katanya dengan nada gagu.

"Aa. Ya, tak apa. Kalian bisa bergabung disini. Dia pasti bersama Neon dan Kuroro."

Senritsu merasa keringat mulai turun di pelipisnya. Apatah dia yakin, mengatakan bahwa Kurapika sangat jelas, tidak bersama Neon. Entah dengan Kuroro, namun yang terpenting itu adalah Neon. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil, dan Tuan Nostard berjalan meninggalkannya.

Seketika itu juga, Senritsu merasa kecapaian. Neon ini memang suka mencari masalah. Namun kali ini, Kurapika juga turut mencari masalah nampaknya. Apa maksudnya meninggalkan Neon seorang diri di luaran sana ? Ceroboh sekali dia itu. Dan apalagi maksudnya dengan pergi bersama Kuroro ? Mungkin Kurapika sudah kehilangan ke-_professionalitas-_nya.

Dia mengalihkan matanya pada pintu utama. Sedikit ribut-ribut karena beberapa orang yang masuk. Senritsu tak melihat jelas yang masuk siapa, namun jelas sekali kalau yang masuk cukup banyak. Dan samar-samar dia merasakan aura nen milik seseorang. Hanya saja, dia lupa. Siapa ya ?

.

.

"Jadi kau itu Shizu ya ?" Tanya Gon basa-basi.

Gadis disampingnya mengangguk dengan ekspresi dingin yang kentara. Dia terlalu hemat kata nampaknya. Gon juga turut mengangguk karena tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Killua menuruti di belakang bersama seorang gadis juga. Nampaknya kedua makhluk itu tak bicara banyak selain perkenalan yang menyebutkan bahwa gadis itu bernama 'Pink', dan pertanyaan _security _mengenai keterdaftaran mereka dalam lelang. Kesan pertama yang ditangkap Killua adalah ketidak-cocokan nama dan penampilan gadis itu. Tak ada embel-embel pink kecuali rambutnya yang ditutupi oleh topi hitam. Selebihnya hanya _citrus _gelap yang digunakannya.

Dan saat mencapai _room_, Gon dan Killua mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru. Paling tidak _**walaupun sedang dibodohi**_, mereka masih punya insting yang tajam. Dan kedua gadis, Shizu dan Pink tampak tak menggubris apa-apa kecuali mengeratkan pegangan pada koper yang dibawa oleh Shizu.

"Hei, Shizu. Kau sudah men-_share_ ke anggota yang lain bahwa kita sudah sampai ?" Tanya Killua malas.

Si Shizu mengambil ponsel dari saku dan menekan-nekannya. Nampaknya dia memang melakukan yang diperintahkan Killua.

Setelah merasa mendapat tempat duduk yang kosong, mereka kembali diam. Dan Gon merasakan hal yang sama yang tengah dirasakan seseorang di tepi ruangan ini. Ia merasakan _'sesuatu' sedang mendekat_. Killua turut merasakannya meskipun dia mengabaikan hal itu. Berbeda dengan Pink yang merasa cemas setengah mati. _'Kami-sama, semoga papa tak mengenaliku.' _Teriak innernya. Dan tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Shizu dengan sikap _stoic_nya yang tampil dengan lengkung senyum.. err atau seringai kecil.  
>Sekali lagi, <em>who knows?<em>

.

.

Dengan napas acak-acakan dan pakaian cukup awut-awutan, Kurapika sampai di depan _Indigo Tower_ yang cukup ramai. Dia memeriksa sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu sebentuk kartu kredit dan menunjukkannya pada penjaga di depan gedung itu. Si penjaga mengizinkannya masuk.  
>Dan gadis itu kini berada dalam gedung besar itu. <em>Dowsing chain<em> meliuk-liuk di sekitar jarinya. Namun tak jelas arah yang ditunjukkannya. Sebuah keanehan besar kala rantainya tak bisa menunjuk arah Neon. Kurapika diam, kesal tentu saja. Baru kali ini rantainya berulah seperti ini. Dia menaiki _lift _menuju lantai 7, _Adamantite Ballroom_ tepatnya.

Dan keadaan disana ramai. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Senritsu. Disini ramai sekali, ia tak tahu harus berjalan kemana. Senyuman kecil terkembang di wajahnya. Sinyal disini lumayan.  
>Belum jadi gadis itu menelepon, seseorang tengah melambai padanya. Itu dia ! Senritsu berdiri di atas kursi sambil melambai padanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menerobos kumpulan wanita berpakaian rapih yang tengah mengobrol di tengah jalan.<p>

"Kau sampai juga." Kata Senritsu seraya turun dari kursi yang dipanjatnya tadi. "Mana Neon ? Dan mana Kuroro itu ?" Tanya Senritsu. Sedikit perasaan lega terpancar di wajahnya.

Namun Kurapika urung membuka suara. Berkata saja, bisa salah tafsir temannya ini. Dia menggeleng, lalu menambahkan "_Dowsing chain_ tak bisa digunakan untuk melacak Neon. Menurutmu kemana dia ?"

Senritsu menghela napas. Tentu saja dia sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya sebelum Kurapika membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan. Tercetak jelas dari irama detak jantung orang yang sudah lama dekat dengannya itu. "Kita beritahu Tuan Nostard atau bagaimana ?" Tanya Senritsu mengabaikan pertanyaan Kurapika sebelumnya.

"Tidak usah." Tukas Kurapika tegas. "Aku akan mencari kedua kakak beradik menyebalkan itu dan kuberi pelajaran." Katanya membara.

Bertepatan setelah itu kasak-kusuk mikrofon mulai terdengar, dan bergemalah pembukaan pelelangan bergengsi kali ini. Kurapika mengikuti Senritsu duduk diam saja sebentar sekalian untuk menenangkan napasnya yang memburu. Basho datang dan turut mengambil tempat. Setidaknya Kurapika yakin bahwa Tuan Nostard bisa terlindungi disini, sementara nanti dia pergi mencari anak majikannya itu.  
>Kurapika tak terlalu mengikuti pembukaan lelang itu. Barang yang akan dilelang pun, gadis itu angkat bahu.<br>_Sayang sekali, jika dia tahu apa yang akan dilelang setidaknya dia tahu apa yang membuat firasatnya memburuk hari ini._

.

.

Tepat pukul 07.15 malam, lelang dibuka. Beberapa sambutan kecil tengah berlangsung. Namun sedikit kejanggalan terlibat saat kapasitas lampu ruangan yang terang benderang itu meredup. Sang MC beberapa kali permisi ke belakang untuk mengeceknya. Namun kini sudah tak terlalu buruk, meski sesekali meredup jua.

"Gon ?" Panggil Killua dengan intensitas suara yang rendah. Pandangannya masih tetap menatap ke depan.

Gon yang merasa dipanggil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya pada Killua yang duduk disamping kanannya. "Ya ?"

Killua diam sebentar. Lalu menatap ambigu pada dua orang kenalannya tadi yang kini duduk seleret di depan ia dan Gon. Shizu dan Pink. "Aku merasakan sesuatu." Katanya dengan bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Namun Gon tetap diam, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit menegang. "Ada yang tidak beres." Timpal cowok jabrik itu. Killua mengangguk. Kembali menatap pada MC dan beberapa orang disamping MC cewek itu.

MC itu mengangkat-angkat tangannya menunjukkan semangat dimulainya pelelangan ini. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya tak terlalu diperhatikan oleh orang-orang. Semua orang hanya ingin lelangnya dimulai. Dia menunjuk seorang pria disampingnya, dan orang itu segera berlari kecil ke belakang tirai merah yang menutupi setengah panggung.

"Dan inilah barang lelang kita kali ini…..!" Teriak si MC saat tirai merah akan membuka.

**JRENG~  
><strong>Beberapa barang lelang tersusun rapih di dalam kotak kaca. _Lucifer Freedom_ diletakkan ditengah.

**PRANG !  
>ZIP .<strong>

"Astaga ! Apa yang terjadi ?" Teriak seseorang dari ujung kanan ruangan saat lampu dengan tiba-tiba mati total.

"Kyaaaaaa, ada kaca yang pecah !"

Riuh teriakan dan pekikan mewarnai isi _Adamantite Ballroom_ itu kala beberapa kali terdengar pecahan kaca. Semuanya gelap ! Orang-orang mulai berlarian kesana kemari. Lampu tak kunjung hidup atau mengerjap. Suara mikrofon yang berdenging menjadi _backsound _kericuhan itu.

.

"Aaarrrrrrgh !" Teriak seseorang lagi. Suaranya kencang, membuat Senritsu yang masih panik menekan kuat telinganya. Disampingnya, ia merasakan Kurapika yang mematung. Dan ada yang menyerempet tubuhnya saat merasa orang-orang mulai berlari kesana-kemari.

Dengan segala ketenangan yang masih dipunyanya, Senritsu menutup mata membiarkan suara-suara alam merasuki telinganya dan membetulkan posisinya. Disampingnya dirasakannya Kurapika mulai sadar dari keterkejutan.

"Senritsu !" Teriak gadis itu. Kurapika tak dapat melihat apa-apa, seisi ruangan gelap dan dia terlengah oleh keributan tadi. Dia kehilangan Senritsu menurutnya. Namun ia segera merasa sedikit tenang saat seseorang menyentuh lengannya. Ia tahu, Senritsu berada di sampingnya.

Mata Kurapika memerah dengan sendirinya. Kegelapan dan kericuhan memancing warna merah itu keluar dengan sendiri saja. _Chain, _rantai yang melilit jari tangannya makin meliuk tak beraturan. Lalu kemudian, tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura Senritsu menjauh darinya.

"Aaaarrgh .."

"Kyaaaaaaaa.."

Dan Kurapika segera terjatuh saat seseorang mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjerembab. Suasana masih ricuh. Kurapika meraba lantai tempat dia terjatuh. Namun didekat sana ia merasakan onggokan daging. Ya Tuhan ! Itu mayat.  
>Terkesiap, Kurapika segera berdiri.<p>

.

Lain keadaan dengan Gon dan Killua yang berada di tengah ruangan itu. Kursi-kursi disekitar mereka dapat dirasakan bahwa sebagian telah tumbang. Dan masih banyak orang yang masih berteriak-teriak. Kedua lelaki itu memusatkan tenaga dan membiasakan pandangan. Namun kegelapan kali ini adalah kegelapan total. Tak ada yang dapat dilihat dan dirasakan, entah karena apa.

"Gon, cari Shizu dan Pink !" Perintah Killua dengan teriakan yang cukup keras. Ia tak tahu dimana posisi Gon saat ini. Aura orang-orang tercampur aduk dan nen tidak bisa digunakan dengan baik disini. Ada semacam _kekkai _yang mengunci gedung ini hingga nen pun menjadi rancu. Killua tak tahu apa yang terjadi, siapa yang bisa menggunakan kemampuan pengacau nen dalam jangkauan sehebat itu.  
>Iris Killua yang berkilauan segera mencari satu titik untuk tubrukan pandangannya, dan saat mencapai penglihatan, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. <em>Shit ! <em>Dia melupakan tas punggung yang disandang Gon tadi. Seingatnya, Gon melepas tasnya tadi.

"Goooon !" Teriak Killua lagi sambil berputar mencari keberadaan Gon. Namun tak ada terdengar jawaban atau sahutan dari Gon kira-kira. "Goooon !" Ulang Killua lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban. Killua berhenti bergerak, mendiamkan segala aktivitasnya seperti mengumpulkan _ren_. Dan samar-samar, dia bisa merasakan keberadaan Gon.  
>Killua memperkuat tegaknya sambil memejamkan mata, walaupun orang-orang banyak yang menubruknya saat berlari.<p>

_Sebocah berambut jabrik hitam..Dengan baju kaos dan kemeja tak dikancingkan..Meronta di lantai. 4 meja, 2 leret ke depan dari tempat Killua berdiri.  
><em>YA ! Itu Gon. Dan dia tak lagi menyandang tas. Killua masih menutup matanya, mencoba menggapai tempat Gon yang entah kenapa bisa berada di sana.

"Gon !" Teriaknya lagi. Killua merasakan seseorang menendang kakinya. Killua pun segera berjongkok dan meraba sesuatu di lantai. Orang itu menyundul tangan Killua yang mengacak wajahnya. Ini Gon.

Killua dapat membayangkan, saat ini kawannya itu dalam posisi tangan yang diikat, dan mulut yang dibekap. Bocah Zaoldyeck itu tak segan-segan menarik perban besar di mulut Gon itu.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." Buru napas Gon yang sesak.

"Gon, kau kah itu ?" Tanya Killua.

"Ya. Hosh.. tolong kau lepaskan ikatan di tanganku." Katanya. Dan Killua segera melepasnya dengan cakar.

Dalam kegelapan itu, Killua membantu Gon berdiri. "Apa yang terjadi ?"

Namun Gon tak menjawab. Dia menarik napas. "Tidak bisa dijelaskan sekarang. Aku dan seorang bapak-bapak diikat disini. Mungkin bapak itu masih didekat sini." Kata Gon memberi penjelasan.

Gon memejamkan matanya juga, mematung sebentar. Lalu dengan sigap ia menarik Killua berlari. "Disana. Di leret paling depan." Tunjuk Gon.

Killua mengikuti langkah Gon sebisanya. Hingga langkah kawannya itu berhenti. Killua tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Gon, namun dia mengerti saat Gon berbicara dengan suara seorang pria.

"…Aku..Aku bersama dengan _bodyguard_ku." Samar-samar Killua dapat menangkap kata-kata pria itu. "Kami di meja 28 di dekat dinding sebelah Timur." Jelas orang asing itu lagi.  
>Detik berikutnya, Killua merasakan Gon kembali menariknya berlari.<p>

.

.

**PRANG .**

Satu lagi kaca yang dipecahkan. Kali ini, Kurapika menubrukkan kursi ke jendela kaca ruangan itu, dan kacanya pun langsung pecah. Terseok-seok ia agak berlari keluar ruangan itu. Dia berdiri di koridor ruangan yang cukup gelap, namun masih temaram oleh sedikit cahaya yang berasal dari luar. _Chain_nya masih belum berfungsi normal, namun beruntunglah ia yang terpancing oleh mata merahnya yang kini menyala. Sedikit-sedikit dia bisa melihat sekitarnya.

Ujung koridor di dekat _lift, _ia merasakan hawa seseorang. Kurapika memperpelan langkahnya. Dan sesampai di dekat sana, pandangan mata merahnya mulai menajam.  
><em>Seseorang bertubuh besar dengan pedang.<br>Genei Ryodan._

**TING .**

Suara lain membuat kejut perempuan bersurai pirang itu. Sebilah pisau jatuh tepat di belakangnya, tampak memang ditujukan padanya, namun tampaknya lagi hal itu gagal. Ia berbalik dengan keterkejutan luar biasa. Ditemukannya entitas wanita berambut acak-acakan dengan iris mengkilat. Disamping wanita itu berdiri seseorang yang tengah mencengkeram tangannya, beriris mengkilat pula.  
><em>Machi dan Killua.<em>

"Killua ?" Tanya-sorak Kurapika tak percaya.

"Kurapika ? Kau Kurapika ?" Tanya Killua mempererat cengkeramannya pada wanita yang hendak melukai temannya itu. Machi mengaduh kecil.

Namun belum sempat Kurapika menjawab, mata pedang yang dingin melekat di sekitar lehernya. Pelaku memiliki gerakan cepat yang mengunci kedua tangannya.

"Hai, pengguna rantai. Lama tak jumpa." Katanya.

Kurapika menggeliat, namun salah-salah lehernya bisa terpotong. Dia sedikit menjerit, membuat Nobunaga turut memperkencang cengkeramannya.

"Hei bodoh, lepaskan dia !" Teriak Killua.

Namun tak digubris. Sedetik ia lengah, Machi segera membanting badan bocah Zaoldyeck itu. Killua memang tak berkonsentrasi.

"Kau membuatku kesal, anak kecil." Kesal Machi sambil tegak dan berbalik meninggalkan Killua, Kurapika serta Nobunaga rekannya sendiri.

Sejurus kemudian, Killua kembali bangkit mendorong Machi hingga tak tahu mereka berdua terpental sampai mana. Meninggalkan Kurapika yang tengah dicengkeram Nobunaga dengan taruhan putusnya leher sang pengguna rantai.

"Tinggallah kita berdua." Kekeh suara Nobunaga yang terdengar dari telinga kanan Kurapika.

"Kau mau mencari masalah, heh ? Kau mau kehilangan lehermu ?" Gertak Kurapika dingin.

Nobunaga tertawa besar. "Cih, mau mengancam memotong leherku ? Pikir dulu, lehermu sendiri belum tentu bisa kau selamatkan."

Selagi dia tertawa, Kurapika menggeliat gesit ke arah kanan menepis pedang itu dengan tangannya yang bebas dari cengkeraman. Suara 'ting' kecil, dan pedang itupun bertubrukan dengan lantai.

"_Che_, kurang ajar kau gadis kecil !" Umpat Nobunaga kala Kurapika tengah berlari kabur darinya. "Lihat saja.." Tambahnya lagi dengan seringaian kecil, "Aku akan bilang pada Danchou bahwa aku menemukanmu."

_Well_, siapa suruh Nobunaga pergi dari York Shin beberapa tahun ini ? Ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang Danchou dan statusnya, pengguna rantai beserta perasaannya dan, bahkan tentang hubungan aneh antara Danchou dan pengguna rantai.  
><em>Poor you are<em> ..

.

.

Di beberapa tempat, kejadian masih terus berlangsung. Kepanikan belum mereda. Bawahan para mafia dan beberapa anggota godfather telah turun tangan. Seseorang yang panik berdiri di depan panggung pameran. Dia berteriak-teriak.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Basho yang tengah mencari Tuan Nostard, pada seseorang.

"Ba-barang lelang dibawa kabur !" Kata orang yang ternyata adalah MC acara tadi.

Basho mengarahkan senter yang dibawanya. Menyorot wajah wanita MC itu. Tepat saat dia menyorot, wanita MC itu tumbang. Dibelakangnya berdiri lagi perempuan dengan seringaian iblis, setelah habis menusuk perut wanita MC itu sampai mati.

"Selamat malam, Tuan." Katanya ramah. Namun setelah itu, Basho dapat merasakan tangan gadis itu menepis senter yang dipegangnya. Kegelapan kembali memimpin.

"Si-siapa kau ?" Bentak Basho sedikit keras.

Perempuan itu tak menjawab. Hanya terkikik mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut Basho itu. Perempuan itu dengan gesit menarik kerah baju Basho dan membantingnya ke salah satu sudut ruangan.

Basho menampik serangannya, tapi tak banyak membantu mengingat nen tidak bisa direalisasikan di gedung aneh ini. Perempuan bersurai gelap itu nampaknya bisa menggunakan nen-nya. Terbukti saat dia mengalokasikan sebenda tajam pada lengan Basho yang kini luka. Basho mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, kemudian dia tiba-tiba saja tak kuat menahan badannya bergerak. Sepertinya pisau yang melukai lengannya itu memang beracun.

"Cih, kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku !" Sayup-sayup Basho mendengar perempuan itu mendecih, lalu memungut senter milik Basho tadi. Perempuan itu menggambil sesuatu di kotak kaca. Sampai situ, kesadaran Basho pun turut menghilang bersamaan saat perempuan itu pergi…

.

Si perempuan bersurai gelap itu menuju ke belakang panggung pelelangan. Sabuah ubin besar menganga lebar saat dibuka. _Ya, pintu keluar rahasia_. Beruntung sekali perempuan itu mengetahui jalan ini, setidaknya ia tak perlu berhadapan dengan beberapa masalah di pintu-pintu utama.

"Hei, kau mendapatkannya ?" Tanya seorang kepada perempuan itu. Dari suaranya yang rendah dapat ditebak bahwa ia adalah perempuan juga.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan perasaan senang yang kentara.

Mereka menuruni jenjang keluar rahasia itu dengan pelan-pelan. Bagus bukan ? Mereka bisa kabur dari beberapa masalah sekaligus.

.

.

"Ya ?"

"Hei Shalnark, beritahu yang lain bahwa barang lelang sudah tidak ada !"

Shalnark terduduk tegak dari atap bangunan _Indigo Tower_ itu. Dia sedang mengeratkan pemancar nen dan sinyal khususnya. "Apa ? Kenapa bisa ?"

Feitan yang menghubungi lewat ponsel itu diam, lalu angkat bahu. "Sepertinya ada yang mencuri kesempatan. Tapi tak ada yang kabur lewat pintu yang aku jaga." Jawab Feitan memberi jawaban.

"Benarkah begitu ?" Kata Shalnark polos. "Begini saja, cari orang-orang yang berkemungkinan mengincar target paling besar. Dan pastikan _Lucifer Freedom_ berada di tangan kita ! Aku akan menghubungi Danchou."

Feitan hanya mengangguk saja. "Dan _oh ya_, ada satu lagi…" Tambah Feitan sebelum telepon ditutup. "Shizuku tak pernah muncul. Dia menghilang."

Shalnark terdiam saja. Benar juga, dari tadi dia dan Shizuku _lose contact. _Ah sialan, kemana perempuan itu ? "A-aku tahu itu." Tanggap Shalnark. Ya, dia memang tahu kalau Shizuku menghilang, dia yang paling tahu. "Aku masih di sekitar pemancar nomor 1. Aku akan melacaknya dengan pemancar sinyal ini. Hanya dengan ini, sinyal bisa digunakan." Kata Shalnark, dan dia pun memutuskan teleponnya.  
>Shalnark mengatur beberapa sandi dalam mini komputernya, hingga tak menyadari seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya.<p>

"Hei, kau adalah biang keroknya." Tuding seseorang berhasil mengejutkan Shalnark. Dia pun berbalik ke belakang, dan mendapati sosok Gon Freecs yang berdiri dengan tangan kosong.

"Oh kau." Kata Shalnark kecil. "Pintar sekali kau bisa tahu aku bersembunyi disini." Tambahnya sembari tersenyum dibuat-buat.

Gon ikut tersenyum palsu membalas Shalnark. "Aku hanya mencari tempat yang dekat dengan tower sinyal." Kata Gon polos.

Gon mengambil kuda-kuda dan membuat ancang-ancang. Begitupun dengan Shalnark. Seketika itu juga aliran nen menyelimuti keduanya.

"Wow. Ternyata dari sini sumber segel _kekkai_ anti nen itu." Puji Gon saat merasakan nen mengisi tubuhnya. Dia segera bergerak dengan cepat, dan berlari menerjang Shalnark yang tak terlalu bersiap-siap. Shalnark berhasil mengelak.

"Ouch. Maaf, aku sedang tidak berniat bertarung." Ejek Shalnark saat berhasil mengelakkan serangan Gon. Gon sendiri masih melompat-lompat dari segala arah mencoba menciptakan ilusi.

"Aku juga tidak !" Teriak Gon, dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Shalnark. Laki-laki bersurai karamel itu membanting tubuh Gon dan membalikkan keadaan.

Namun Gon kembali lolos, mencapai _tower kecil_ yang teraliri nen dengan komputer kecil pula. Tanpa pikir panjang, bocah Freecs itu menginjaknya dengan keras.

**CRASSSH.**

Perangkat itu pun hancur. Membuat Shalnark dirundung emosi.

"Sial !" Umpatnya, lalu meninju Gon dengan bertubi-tubi. Gon tak sempat menghindar, namun ia dapat menahannya dengan sedikit ren.

"Rasakan ini !" Teriak Shalnark sambil memajukan tinjunya pada pipi kanan Gon. Bocah itu terpental. Shalnark memandangi dengan raut jengkel. Dengan masih menahan sakit, Gon bangkit dan melompat dari atap gedung itu, meninggalkan Shalnark.

.

"Senritsu ?"

"Gon ? Halo ? Gon ?" Jawab Senritsu dari seberang telepon.

"Aku menghancurkan komputer penyegel sinyal. Apakah kau masih bersama majikanmu ?" Tanya Gon. Dia mengkhawatirkan bapak-bapak yang ditolongnya tadi. Setelah mengantar bapak itu ke meja nomor 28, Gon dan Killua bertemu dengan Senritsu yang mengaku bahwa bapak itu adalah majikannya. Dan disana pula Gon dan Killua berpencar mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Senritsu mengangguk. Di sebelahnya Tuan Nostard sedikit mengerang sakit. "Ya." Jawab Senritsu.

"Senritsu, kau harus bawa majikanmu ke tempat yang aman. Keadaan tak akan membaik dengan cepat." Peringat Gon.

"Apa ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Senritsu. Dia masih tak bisa melihat sekeliling, karena masih gelap. Namun beruntung, sinyal sudah bisa digunakan.

Gon yang dalam keadaan terjun bebas dari atap gedung hanya menutup mata. "Senritsu, yang mengadakan penyerangan ini bukan orang biasa." Kata Gon. "Mereka _Genei Ryodan_."

Seketika Senritsu tercekat. Inikah 'sesuatu' yang mendekat itu ? Tidak. Tidak mungkin _Genei Ryodan_. Kelompok itu sudah hancur, dan ketua kelompok itu adalah anak angkat dari Tuan Nostard, sekaligus pimpinan _bodyguard_ bersama Kurapika. Tidak mungkin dia kembali melakukan ini. Namun tentu saja Gon belum mengetahui itu. Bahwa kini, Kuroro Lucifer berprofesi sebagai manusia biasa saja.

"Gon." Panggil Senritsu tanpa sadar. "Cari Kurapika."

Gon memusatkan tenaganya berkumpul pada kaki. Jaraknya terjun tadi sangat tinggi. Dia bisa mati jika tak bisa menggunakan ren. Dalam hati, bocah itu bersyukur saat kakinya menginjak tanah dengan menghentak. Dia terjatuh dan membuat lecet beberapa bagian di kaki dan lengannya.

Dia sedikit merenung. Aneh sekali jika Genei Ryodan kembali muncul. Apa karena kedatangan Kurapika ? Pimpinan Ryodan itu sendiri telah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menggunakan nen sebelum dijebloskan ke dalam Panti Rehabilitasi oleh Kurapika sendiri. Apa yang membuatnya bisa bertindak tanpa kekuatan ? Tanpa memikirkan bahwa Kurapika akan bertindak pula.

'_Oh ya, cari Kurapika !' _Seru Gon, dan dia segera memperhatikan sekeliling untuk mencari bantuan. Namun dia lupa, tas berisi uangnya kan juga hilang ? Sepertinya sehabis itu, Gon harus mencari Shizu dan Pink pula.

.

.

Killua Zaoldyeck berdiri dengan napas tak teratur saat ini. Ia memegangi sebelah tangannya yang terluka. Di ujung koridor pencahayaan temaram sebelah Barat, Machi menunduk dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan pula. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dari Killua dengan kakinya yang terluka dan terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tak berniat bertarung dengan perempuan." Sindir Killua.

"Ya, aku juga tak ingin melukai anak-anak." Balas Machi. Ah kurang ajar ! Perempuan itu benar-benar menyulut emosi Killua.

"Apa maumu dan Ryodan sebenarnya ?" Tanya Killua langsung-langsung.

Machi tak menjawab, mengabaikan saja seakan-akan tak mendengar pertanyaan Killua. Hal itu sukses membuat Killua berteriak.

"KAU BERSAMA LABA-LABA KAN ?"

"YAA !" Jawab Machi tak kalah keras.

Itulah jawaban yang ditunggu Killua. Ia hendak berlari, dan aliran nen menyelubungi tubuhnya. _'Nen ?'. _Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, anak ketiga dari keturunan Zaoldyeck itu melesatkan kakinya mempersiapkan kekuatan nen, _Narukami-_nya untuk dilepaskan pada Machi.

Tak kalah gesit, Machi menarik ujung jarinya, membuat kilatan benang kebiru-biruan di sekitarnya. Satu kali tarikan pada tangan, badan Killua segera tergores oleh beberapa benangnya yang tajam.

"Cih." Geram Killua. Ia mengaliri tubuhnya dengan listrik. Membuat benang-benang yang melilit dan menggores tubuhnya terputus. Ada satu benang yang menggores bibirnya, membuat sedikit darah keluar disana.

Tak sampai setengah detik, Killua kini berdiri di depan Machi. Tubuhnya sekarang cukup jauh lebih tinggi dari Machi sendiri.

Killua berkata dengan pelan. "Beritahu tujuanmu.."

Machi memalingkan wajahnya saat sadar wajahnya dan Killua kini sangat dekat. Namun Killua makin mendekatkannya.

"Beritahu apa tujuan Laba-laba.." Rajuk Killua lagi dengan bisikan.

Machi tak berbalik, tak menjawab. Namun itu membuat Killua sedikit kesal nampaknya. Killua meraih pipi perempuan itu dan menghadapkan langsung padanya.  
>"Beritahu aku apa tujuanmu dan laba-laba kembali memberontak !" Kata Killua keras.<p>

Masih tak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya Killua tanpa sadar menatap mata keemasan di depannya. _'Matanya lucu.' _Kikik Killua dalam hati. Lalu entah nafsu apa yang membuat Killua Zaoldyeck menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Machi yang berkilau karena temaram. Mata Machi membulat seketika. Ia dapat melihat Killua menutup matanya kala bocah itu mencium dirinya.  
>Beberapa kali Killua melumatnya dengan ganas, hingga Machi menutup mata.<br>Hanya beberapa detik, hingga kemudian Machi harus memekik tertahan. Rasa sakit menjalari permukaan bibirnya tatkala Killua menggigit bibirnya dengan taring. Bibir perempuan itu tergores dan menitikkan darah. Sialan, Killua sukses mempermainkannya dengan mengambil ciumannya, lalu kini ia melukainya.

Setelah puas, Killua pun segera melepaskannya. Dia lalu mendorong pelan kepala gadis itu bersandar pada bahunya. Kini lain nafsu lagi, ia dalam keadaan setengah memeluk musuhnya itu.

"Balasan karena kau menggores bibirku dengan benangmu." Kata Killua enteng dengan suara kecil di telinga kiri Machi.

Machi sedikit terperosot. Rasa sakit dan pedih menghujam bibirnya. Sumpah demi apa, itu amat sakit. Killua lalu memukul tengkuk perempuan itu. Membuat mata Machi memburam, dan kemudian ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi saat kesadarannya mulai berputar-putar.

Killua diam saja, merasakan gadis itu tak sadar lagi. Seketika pandangannya iba juga. Killua menarik gadis itu untuk melihatnya sebentar, lalu menggendongnya di punggung. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Jadi dia menggendong Machi dan mencari jalan keluar dari gedung ini. Dan kemudian ponselnya bergetar.

_One new message  
>From: Gon<em>_  
>'Sinyalnya sudah hidup. Nen dapat digunakan dalam separoh ruangan. Usahakan agar kita tetap berhubungan. Aku di depan gedung. Kau dimana, Killua ?'<em>

Sebelah alis Killua terangkat. Ah, tak usah dibalas. Dia akan langsung menuju tempat Gon. Dengan kecepatan yang masih mampu, Killua yang menggendong Machi berlari turun lewat tangga darurat dari lantai 7 itu. Lama dia berlari, lantai satu dicapainya dan dilihatnya Gon yang tengah bersiaga di depan pintu utama.

"Goooon !" Sapa Killua.

Gon segera berbalik dan mendapati Killua sedang menuju ke arahnya. Tapi dia membawa seorang.. astaga, seorang Genei Ryodan.

"Killua. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang." Aku Gon dengan polosnya.

Killua tersenyum tipis. Dia juga tak tahu. "Sama." Akunya cuek. "Oh ini, aku _mendapatkannya_ saat bertarung di lantai 7 tadi." Killua memamerkan seringai liciknya di penekanan kata 'mendapatkan' yang disebutnya.

Gon mengangguk sok mengerti saja. "Tadi aku bertemu anggota lainnya yang berambut coklat." Katanya membagi informasi meski lupa-lupa ingat dengan nama Shalnark. "Dan ada pemancar yang mereka gunakan untuk menangkap nen dan sinyal."

"Hmm, begitu ya." Killua memajang pose berpikir. "Dan tadi aku bertemu dengan Kurapika."

"Kurapika ?" Tanya Gon. Oh iya, dia hampir lupa. "Kita harus mencari Kurapika." Kata Gon. Namun tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka terputus saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari sebelah Barat _basement_ gedung.

**PRANG.**

Tanpa aba-aba, dua sekawan itu langsung menuju arah tersebut. Mereka terkejut bukan kepalang saat menemukan entitas berambut pirang yang terhempas ke salah satu dinding kaca hingga kaca itu pecah. Keadaan Kurapika saat ini tidak baik apalagi lawannya laki-laki, bersiap menyerangnya lagi.

"KURAPIKAA !" Teriak Gon.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, dua gadis tengah mencapai sebuah apartemen. Senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya. Sepertinya mereka _berhasil._

.

.

**TBC ..**

.

.

N.B:

Gimana? _Typo(s)-_udah jelas banyak .. _OOC-I'm so sorry ..  
><em>_Readers _yang masih setia, makasih sudah mau baca.  
>Eh, ada yang marah kalo Killua di<em>pair <em>sama Machi? Dulu aku pernah baca _pairing_-an ini sih. Kupikir _cute_ gitu.

Saran, kritik, flame sekalipun, sampaikan di REVIEW :)


	6. Tell me, Kurapika

Note:  
>CHAPTER 6: Side of the auction.<p>

Diperlukan penjelasan disini. Baiklah, begini penjelasannya:  
>~Sebelumnya Kurapika pergi dari York Shin, dan kembali setelah 2 tahun.<br>~Kuroro tak bisa menggunakan _nen_ karena diikat oleh Kurapika (Canon). Ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan laba-laba, hanya saja tetap tak bisa menggunakan _nen_.  
>~<em>Freedom Sapphire<em>/_Lucifer Freedom_/dsb adalah benda yang dapat mewujudkan keinginan dengan membayarkan semacam tumbal. Bisa digunakan beberapa kali, kecuali jika digunakan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa dari kematian (hanya dapat digunakan 1kali).  
>~Neon tak ingat pernah kenal Kuroro sama sekali, dan ia tak mengerti mengenai laba-laba. Kekuatannya masih penuh karena Kuroro tak pernah mencurinya.<br>~Kuroro adalah anak angkat Tuan Nostard dan setelah Kurapika kembali, ia bersama Kurapika mengetuai _bodyguards _(Diperintahkan Nostard).  
>~Selama Kuroro tak bisa menggunakan <em>nen<em>, laba-laba berpencar dan melakukan pekerjaan normal. Seperti Shalnark yang bekerja di Rusia, Machi seorang karyawati, dll.

.

.

.

**HUNTER X HUNTER** disclaimer by **YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI**

MY FIRST FICTION

**"YORK SHIN"  
><strong>_by_ _Racci-sora_

**Warning: **sedikit AU, OOC, dsb.

~ENJOY~

.

.

Kurapika berlari kabur dari Nobunaga yang baru saja mencengkeramnya. Gedung tempat lelang bergengsi kali ini dihadapkan pada kericuhan yang besar. Dengan tergesa-gesa gadis itu menuruni tangga darurat, mencari jalan keluar dari _Indigo Tower_. Sekenanya berlari, Kurapika makin pusing. Ia ingat kata-kata Leorio bahwa beberapa anggota organisasi laba-laba itu sudah tidak aktif lagi. Namun kini informasi itu tak dapat lagi dipegang. Buktinya Kurapika menemukan hampir semua anggota organisasi itu terlibat dalam kericuhan.  
>Dan oh ya, tadi juga ada Killua. <em>Hah?<em> Killua datang dari mana? Ah, sepertinya Kurapika juga harus menemukan Killua dan menyusun rencana selanjutnya.

Ketika tengah berlari dan mencapai _basement_ gedung, gadis _blondie_ itu memperlambat langkahnya disekitar suara yang hampir tak bisa didengarnya. Dibalik dinding, Kurapika merapat—bersembunyi.

"..beritahu yang lain bahwa barang lelang sudah tidak ada!" Gumam suara itu. Berkat gumaman itu Kurapika yakin bahwa orang itu tengah menelepon dan ia masih melanjutkan permbicaraannya. Kurapika terperanjat sendiri, _barang lelang sudah tidak ada._

**BUGH!**

Aw! Kurapika kini kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dengan tak sengaja membuat dirinya terjatuh dari tangga. Secepat mungkin, si penelepon mendelik terganggu ke arahnya.  
>Feitan—si penelepon berdiri di depan Kurapika yang terjatuh.<p>

"Kau? Pengguna rantai." Feitan berkomentar dengan suara pelan. Matanya menyipit, melihat musuh lamanya terjerembab di depan kakinya kini. Dengan satu kaki, laki-laki itu menendang perut Kurapika.

"Agh." Kurapika meringis tertahan, terpental tak jauh. Ia segera bangkit. "Kau!" Serunya menunjuk wajah Feitan yang terbungkus sapu tangan. "Siapa yang mengambil barang lelang?" Kurapika menanyai tak sabaran.

Feitan diam saja, di matanya terpancar tatapan bosan. "Tidak tahu."

"BOHONG!" Tuding Kurapika. "Kemana BOS sialanmu itu? Kau pasti disuruh olehnya _kan_? Sialan kalian!" Teriak Kurapika. Tanpa _chain_nya yang tak mampu berfungsi dengan baik, Kurapika berlari menerjang ke arah Feitan.

"Kau banyak omong." Feitan menangkis pukulan Kurapika ke wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. "Kalau _Danchou _tak mengeluarkan perintah untuk tak _menyentuhmu, _kau sudah kuhabisi." Ucap Feitan datar. Ia melayangkan pukulan ke Kurapika. Membuat gadis itu terpental ke belakang dan memecahkan dinding kaca _basement _dengan bobot tubuhnya. Sementara Feitan bersiap menyerang jika gadis itu membuat pergerakan aneh.

Namun di sisi lain, dua—eh, tiga orang baru saja memasuki _basement. _Gon, Killua, dan seorang yang disandang Killua di punggungnya. Gon meneriakkan nama Kurapika keras-keras.

"KURAPIKAA!" Teriaknya.

Kurapika dan Feitan yang terlibat pertarungan kecil menoleh ke sumber suara. Kurapika segera bangkit berdiri, sementara dua orang itu berlari ke arahnya. Feitan hanya memerhatikan. Namun sesuatu menggelitikinya tatkala menyadari bahwa _orang ketiga _yang disandang Killua itu adalah—err, Machi.

"_Machi no baka_." Geram Feitan. Dengan langkahnya yang gesit, menerjang ke arah Killua. Bocah Zaoldyeck itu memutar kepalanya dengan cepat. Menghindari kontak fisik dengan Feitan yang mungkin bakal melukai kulitnya. Secepat Killua menghindar, secepat itu pula Feitan mengejar, meninggalkan Gon yang tengah membantu Kurapika.

"Hoi, apa masalahmu?" Tanya Killua sensi. Tangannya mengeratkan pegangan pada bobot di belakang tubuhnya, tanpa sadar. Masih terus menghindari jangkauan-jangkauan pemuda dengan mulut terbungkus sapu tangan itu.

Feitan tersenyum mengejek. Ia lalu melompati mobil-mobil yang terparkir di tengah _basement_. Dia melihat Killua yang kurang terkonsentrasi sebab membaginya dengan menggendong Machi. Dan sebenarnya, Feitan hanya ingin menyelamatkan rekannya itu. Bukannya mengejar Killua yang ke-_GR_-an.  
>Nah, disana dia! Feitan menangkap pandangan bingung yang diedarkan Killua dibalik mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi.<p>

**HUP!**

Sekali lompatan, Feitan tepat mengenai bahu Killua. Membuat Machi hampir terjatuh dari gendongan Killua.

**HUP!**

Kini Feitanlah yang menggendong Machi. Killua terpana sesaat. Matanya menyuratkan kebingungan. AH! Ya, tentu saja! Kenapa ia jadi menggendong Machi kemana-mana? Dan sudah jelas kalau Feitan hanya ingin _mengambil_ Machi kembali.

"Heh, selamat tinggal bocah." Pamit Feitan menggendong Machi yang pingsan, lalu menerobos salah satu mobil dan kabur dengan mengendarainya. Meninggalkan Killua yang cengo menatapnya. _'Aduh, akhirnya aku kehilangan _perempuan_-ku.'_ Rutuk Killua dalam hati.

.

.

_-Back to Gon and Kurapika-_

"Kurapika, _daijobu_?" Tanya Gon sambil membantu Kurapika berdiri. "Ada banyak yang terjadi disini. Pertama-tama kita harus bicara dulu." Jelas Gon.

"_Daijobu yo_, Gon. Ya, kita harus bicarakan ini sebentar." Kurapika menyetujuinya. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka dikejutkan oleh bunyi klakson dan lampu mobil yang menyoroti mereka.

"Hoi! Ayo cepat naik. Mobil ini bisa dipakai!" Seru Killua dari dalam mobil. Ia _ikut-ikutan_ maling mobil seperti yang dilakukan Feitan tadi, membuat Gon dan Kurapika menganga. "Apa? Jangan lihat begitu. Sekarang ayo naik. Dan Gon, kita harus mencari _Shizu-zuka_ dan _Pink_!" Tambah Killua.

"Aa—a, baik." Gon menarik tangan Kurapika dan segera masuk ke mobil.

Killua duduk diam di jok kemudi. Kemudian ia menoleh ke jok belakang dan berkata, "A-ada yang bisa mengemudi? Aku tidak bisa."

**TAK!**

"Aw! Kenapa aku dijitak?" Rengek Killua pada Kurapika yang barusan menjitaknya.

"Cepat kemudikan!" Perintah Kurapika.

"Tapi aku _gak_ bisa _nyetir._ Kenapa _gak _kamu aja yan—"

"SETIR atau kamu mau aku CEKIK?" Sahut Kurapika sebelum Killua menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Killua menelan ludah, menatap lurus ke depan sambil memegang kaku setir mobil curian itu. _Huuft, _ambil napas, tutup mata, lalu—

"—KILLUA, JANGAN INJAK GAS KERAS-KERAS _DONG_!" Teriak dua orang penumpang yang terjungkang ke belakang. Oh ya, jangan lupa; Killua masih menutup mata.

Dan mobil itu pun menabrak dinding kaca _basement _hingga pecah, membuat jalan baru buat mobil yang dikendarai Killua dengan menutup mata.  
>Menutup mata, yeah. Bukan karena sudah jago mengemudi, tapi karena belum bisa mengemudi.<p>

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, salah seorang profiler Ryodan—Shalnark, berdiri di atas atap gedung _Indigo Tower. _Di telinganya terpasang _earphone _yang tersambung pada sejenis _walkie-talkie_ mini. Dibelakangnya baru saja tiba pasangan anggota lain kelompoknya, Feitan dan Machi (yang pingsan). Shalnark mengabaikan saja pasangan itu. Melanjutkan konsentrasinya pada benda-benda elektronik keramatnya.

"SEMUANYA MUNDUR! Barang lelang tak ada lagi di gedung ini!" Katanya melalui _walkie-talkie_-nya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dari atap gedung itu dapat dilihat warga Ryodan yang keluar dari segala penjuru _Indigo Tower._

"Heh." Keluh Shalnark. "Kau juga cepat bawa Machi kembali ke markas." Perintahnya pada Feitan, lalu dirinya sendiri pun pergi dari tempat itu. Feitan melakukan hal yang sama, beranjak dari sekitar _Indigo Tower._

_._

_._

Dan setibanya di markas besar, hampir seluruh Ryodan itu berkumpul. Shalnark mulai mengecek satu per satu. Yang absen hanyalah _Danchou _dan Shizuku. Keganjilan mulai merambat pada dirinya.

Nobunaga, yang paling tidak sabaran membuka suara besarnya, "KEMANA BARANG LELANG?" Katanya entah pada siapa.

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab. Wajah Nobunaga memerah menahan amarah. Sebelum ia sempat berteriak lagi, Shalnark me_nen_gahi. "Tidak ada yang tahu. Belum ada." Jawabnya.

"Pasti pengguna rantai!" Tuduh Nobunaga sambil menunjuk wajah tak berdosa milik Shalnark. Ia ingat sekali telah menghadapi orang itu tadi.

Yang ditunjuk menghela napas, "Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang ta—"

"Bukan." Potong Feitan dengan cepat. "Bukan dia yang mengambilnya." Katanya memperjelas jawaban untuk Nobunaga.

"Cih. Berani sekali kau membelanya!" Kali ini telunjuk Nobunaga berpindah mengarah pada wajah Feitan yang membosankan.

Mata Feitan menyipit, jelas bahwa dia sedang kesal. "Tak ada gunanya membela orang seperti dia. Kenyataannya, dia memang tak tahu apa-apa." Balas Feitan menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Lalu sia—"

Belum sampai Nobunaga kembali melontarkan hardikannya, Kalluto yang dari awal mendapat tugas menjaga markas, tak ikut menyerang _Indigo Tower_ membuka mulut, "Shizuku menghilang. Dia tak mendatangi markas dan tak mengabarkan apapun padaku."

"Shizuku?" Semua orang yang baru menyadari absennya Shizuku kecuali Shalnark, Feitan, Kalluto, dan Machi—yang pingsan—menganga. Pertanyaan Nobunaga pun terlupakan.

"_Jangan-jangan, Shizuku yang mencurinya."_ Bisik-bisik anggota mulai terdengar.

Shalnark berjalan menjauhi kerumunan Ryodan, mengeluarkan ponsel biasanya dan menelepon Kuroro.

"_Danchou_, Shizuku menghilang." Kata Shalnark ketika sambungan telepon diangkat Kuroro. "Dan barang lelangnya juga hilang."

Dari seberang, Kuroro menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga." Jawabnya. "Adik angkatku adalah temannya Shizuku, dan dia juga menghilang. Aku menduga bahwa mereka bekerja sama."

Shalnark diam. Memikirkan bahwa ternyata Shizuku tak sepolos yang dia kira. Sepertinya dugaan bahwa barang lelang dibawa kabur oleh Shizuku dan adik angkat Kuroro memang benar.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Kura—maksudku, pengguna rantai selama di lelang?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Tidak. Feitan dan Nobunaga yang bertemu dengannya."

Kuroro menghela napas, "Aku tak mengatakan hal yang sama yang kukatakan kepada kau dan Feitan untuk _tak menyentuh_ pengguna rantai kepada Nobunaga. Jadi apakah dia berani _menyentuh _pengguna rantai?"

"Kurasa dia tak melukainya." Jawab Shalnark seadanya.

"Baiklah." Kuroro memutuskan sambungan, "Biar aku yang mencari Shizuku." Dan telepon pun terputus.

.

.

Kuroro memutuskan teleponnya dan bangkit dari posisi malas-malasan di kasurnya. Beberapa masalah melanda otaknya. Sejauh ini dia memang tidak ikut campur kecuali memerintahkan anak buahnya mencapai target pelelangan. York Shin bisa melihat bahwa dia adalah pemuda tak berdaya. Jika Kuroro mampu ikut serta dalam kekacauan ini, mungkin dia tak perlu menjadi anak angkat Tuan Nostard demi perlindungan. Jika saja dirinya mampu mengendalikan _nen_ yang tertekan di hulu hatinya, Kuroro tak perlu repot-repot mencari _Lucifer Freedom_.  
>Siapa yang bisa disalahkan atas segalanya? Tentu saja dirinya sendiri!<p>

Dan sekarang dia harus repot-repot mencari dua gadis labil yang entah apa rencana mereka. Kuroro bisa memaklumi otak _freak_ yang diderita Neon, itu karena ayahnya yang _over-protective_. Tapi menyangkut Shizuku, Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya. Demi segelas vodka, Shizuku adalah anak yang baik dan patuh. Mungkin saja karena sudah seharian bergaul dengan Neon, ia ketularan nakal. Kuroro berjanji akan menghukum keduanya bila mereka bertemu.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Kuroro mengendarai mobilnya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.15 malam. Sudah dua jam dari pelelangan dibuka, kekacauan merebak. Namun kini perlahan-lahan kembali normal, meninggalkan bandit-bandit jalanan yang memanfaatkan suasana kacau demi kesenangan. Senritsu mengawal Tuan Nostard sendirian. Basho tak pernah kembali, dan Senritsu menduga bahwa ia telah dikalahkan. Sekelilingnya masih temaram karena sambungan listrik yang terputus. Satu-satunya pencahayaan tak berarti hanyalah lampu dari ponselnya. Senritsu mengutak-atik ponselnya, ia mendapatkan pesan dari Kurapika.

"_Ano_, Tuan. Saya akan meneleponkan _bodyguard_ yang lain. Sepertinya ada sedikit masalah dengan Kurapika." Senritsu memberi penjelasan kepada Tuan Nostard.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kurapika?" Tanya Tuan Nostard cemas.

Senritsu meremas tangannya, pasti ia akan dimarahi kalau membicarakan tentang Neon yang menghilang. "_Etto_, em—Kurapika sedang mencari Nona Neon, Tuan." Jelas Senritsu akhirnya, "Tapi Tuan tak perlu cemas. Kurapika dan saya akan menemukan Nona Ne—"

"CEPAT CARI NEON." Potong Tuan Nostard.

"Ba—baik, Tuan." Dan Senritsu pun segera kabur dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Di depan taman kota. Di depan taman kota.." Ulang Senritsu merapalkan tempat yang ditunjukkan Kurapika. Dengan tergesa-gesa, wanita _kecil_ itu mencapai tempat yang dimaksud. Dan disanalah terlihat beberapa wajah familiar baginya, Kurapika, Gon, dan Killua disamping sebuah mobil yang—err, hampir tak seperti mobil.

"Senritsu, bagaimana keadaan Tuan Nostard?" Tanya Kurapika langsung.

Senritsu baru saja mengatur napas, "Dia baik-baik saja. Kau sudah temukan dimana Neon?"

Kurapika menggeleng. Senritsu menghela napas.

Killua segera membuka mulut, "Sepertinya kita sama-sama sedang mencari orang. Tapi terlebih dahulu, mari luruskan apa yang sedang terjadi."

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Aku dan Gon akan menjelaskan tujuan kami, yaitu memenangkan sebuah barang lelang yang katanya bisa menambah kemampuan _nen_. Untuk itu kami bergabung dengan sebuah komunitas. Karena peminat barang yang sama dalam komunitas itu sedikit, kami mengajukan diri untuk turun ke lapangan lelang sebagai perwakilan, dan sekalian membawa uang." Jelas Killua panjang. Ia menarik napas.

"Lalu," Gon melanjutkan, "Ada dua orang lagi perwakilan dari komunitas itu bernama _Shizu-zuka_ dan _Pink_, mereka sebagai _partner_ kami. Ditengah kekacauan, mereka menghilang. Dan semua barang-barang lelang juga hilang." Gon mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Kurapika dan Senritsu masih mendengarkan dengan saksama. "Jadi kalian akan mencari dua orang itu?" Tanya Kurapika.

Gon dan Killua mengangguk. "Kemungkinan besar, mereka menipu komunitas dan membawa kabur uang kami." Tambah Killua. "Oh ya," Katanya lagi, "Yang paling penting tak boleh kita lupakan adalah.." Killua menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"..Laba-laba ikut serta dalam kekacauan ini." Sambung Kurapika.

"Ya." Gon ikut bersuara. "Aku bertemu dengan salah satu anggota yang berambut coklat, ia menggunakan _kekkkai _anti _nen_ dan juga pengikat sinyal. Aku rasa dengan benda itu, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat menggunakan _nen_ dengan bebas."

Gon, Kurapika, dan Killua mulai bercerita versi dirinya masing-masing. Sementara Senritsu masih cemas. "Kurapika, tidakkah aneh kalau laba-laba itu kembali _mengganas_?" Tanya Senritsu.

Kurapika terdiam. Dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Apa yang membuat laba-laba itu kembali beraksi? Apakah ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Neon yang menghilang? Kemudian, dia juga tak bisa menemukan Kuroro. Ya, Kuroro pasti berada di balik semua ini. Walaupun _nen_ yang dimilikinya tersegel, dia masih tetap bisa memerintahkan anak buahnya kan?  
>Hah? '<em>Walaupun nen yang dimilikinya tersegel.., walaupun nen yang dimilikinya tersegel..' <em>Mata Kurapika membulat kaget. Ia baru tersadar sesuatu; Ia sama sekali tak tahu barang apa yang dilelang!

"Gon, Killua, barang apa yang kalian incar?" Tanya Kurapika cemas.

Kedua bocah itu terperangah, "_Freedom Sapphire._" Jawab Gon akhirnya.

_**JDUAR!**_

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Kurapika mematung saking terkejutnya. _Freedom Sapphire_ alias _Lucifer Freedom_, benda yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan dan menambah kemampuan _nen_ sekaligus pengabul keinginan! ASTAGA! Benda itu dilelang! Mengapa hal sepenting ini dia tidak tahu? Sekarang jelaslah semua, Kuroro Lucifer membutuhkan benda itu untuk menghilangkan segel dari _Judgement chain _milik Kurapika. Kalau barang itu dilelang, sudah jelas peminatnya banyak. Dan kalau dari awal Kurapika tahu bahwa barang itu akan dilelang, dia akan ikut berjuang mendapatkannya!

"_Doshita no_, Kurapika?" Tanya Gon.

Kurapika segera tersadar. Gerahamnya bergemelutuk menahan kekesalan dirinya. "Lu.." Geram Kurapika, "Lucifer!" Desisnya dengan nada terendah.

"Killua, kendarai mobilnya. Kita mulai dari mencari orang yang bernama _Shizu-zuka_ dan _Pink_ itu." Perintah Kurapika.

Killua mengangkat tangan, "Tolong, Kurapika. Jangan suruh aku mengendarainya lagi. Aku sudah bersyukur dapat sampai kemari dengan selamat." Tolak Killua. "Aku akan menghubungi Leorio untuk mengendarainya."

.

.

.

"Apa? Sekarang? Tapi aku baru sampai di apartemen." Leorio bangkit dari sofa ruang tamunya. Ia memegang ponsel dengan malas.

"Tolonglah." Killua memelas dari seberang telepon. "Aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil. Dan lagi, mobilnya sudah bonyok. Aku bisa membahayakan penumpang."

"Kau pikir aku ini supir? Aku dokter!" Elak Leorio. Ah dia benar-benar penat. Masa baru pulang langsung dimintai _nyupir_. Dan lagi, masalahnya apa sih? _Kok_ Killua _pake_ _maling _mobil segala?

Dari seberang, Killua diam, mengerucutkan bibir. Sengaja ia menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Siapa lagi yang bisa dimintai tolong buat menyupir kalau bukan Leorio? Dia kan memang sudah sering—err, menyupir.

Mendengar desahan napas putus asa Killua, Leorio bertekuk lutut. _Dasar bocah manja!_ Leorio sedikit kesal. Namun _toh, _dia tetap sudi membantu. "_Wakatta_. Tunggulah."

Tergesa-gesa, ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak begitu saja. Leorio mengunci pintu apartemennya, dan menerjang _lift_ untuk turun ke _lobby._ Karena berjalan terlalu cepat nyaris berlari dan pandangan yang kurang fokus, Leorio menabrak seorang gadis hingga gadis itu terjatuh, turut menjatuhkan bingkisan dan kotak kaca kecil berisi permata yang dipegangnya.

"Ah, _gomenasai, _nona." Leorio menggumamkan maaf sembari memungut kotak kaca itu. '_Untung saja tidak pecah_.' Katanya dalam hati. Ia pun segera membantu gadis itu berdiri. Leorio pun menyerahkan kotak kaca itu, namun sempat memperhatikannya sebentar. _'Permata yang indah.' _Pikir Leorio.

Gadis berambut dan berpakaian serba _Pink_ itu mengulas sedikit senyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf, saya harus segera pergi." Katanya sambil menerima kotaknya kembali, kemudian segera berbalik menuju temannya yang sudah duduk di atas motor.

Leorio memperhatikan sebentar, lalu tersadar dan segera menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Leorio mencapai taman kota dalam waktu 15 menit. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Senritsu menantinya dengan resah. Sepertinya yang terjadi benar-benar masalah besar, pikir Leorio ketika melihat muka kusut teman-temannya.

"Ayo naik." Kata Leorio tanpa turun dari mobilnya. Semuanya bergegas naik, tanpa kata-kata. Menciptakan suasana yang sedikit canggung dalam atmosfir mobil itu.

Mau tidak mau, Leorio harus tahu dulu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Setelah meminta Senritsu untuk bercerita, ia pun paham. _Jadi Ryodan kembali beraksi_, Leorio mengambil kesimpulan. Rasanya aneh, ketika di Rusia dia beberapa kali bertemu Shalnark—salah satu anggota Ryodan, dan dia bekerja dengan baik di Rusia. Lalu, ketika kembali ke York Shin Leorio sendiri pun disambut Machi, sebagai _karyawati _di apartemen yang disewanya. Jika memang penyebabnya adalah sebuah batu yang bernama _Freedom Sapphire_ itu, maka semua ini mulai aneh ketika Ryodan sama sekali kehilangan tergetnya.

Sementara Leorio terhanyut dalam pikirannya, "Sial.", umpat Gon. Mendengar itu, Killua mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Gon. "Nomor _Shizu-zuka_ tidak aktif." Balas Gon.

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau, Neon?" Tanya Shizuku setelah Neon duduk di belakangnya. Ia mengulurkan beberapa tas yang penuh kepada Neon untuk dipegangkan di belakang. Sementara Neon mengangkat kantong yang dibawanya. "Tadi aku memjemput ponselku yang tertinggal di _lobby_ dan membeli makanan. _Shizu-chan_ mau?" Tawarnya dengan polos.

Shizuku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu. Kalau kau masih ingin selamat dan melanjutkan cita-citamu mempelajari _nen_ dan berkeliling dunia. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Ancam Shizuku. "Pegangan!" Tambahnya, dan segera menstater motornya itu.

Neon menurut apa yang dikatakan Shizuku, merapikan barang-barang yang masih bisa dimasukkan ke dalam tas—di dalamnya dipenuhi barang lelang yang mereka curi—. Sejauh ini ia berbuat kriminal, demi kabur dari papanya. Neon terlalu terobsesi untuk kabur, dan ia tak ingin ditangkap oleh Kurapika ataupun orang-orang yang telah mereka tipu. Barang-barang yang diambil dari pelelangan tadi, bisa menjadi modal baginya dan Shizuku untuk berkeliling dunia. Ya, impian mereka hanya impian anak-anak, tapi terlalu sadis mendapatkannya.  
>Shizuku dan Neon, dua sekawan itu menutupi tubuh mereka dengan mantel. Sebisa mungkin tak menarik perhatian orang lain dengan cepat, Shizuku membawa motor itu secepat yang ia mampu.<p>

.

.

.

Kuroro, satu-satunya yang bergerak terpisah dan seorang diri kini melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Shizuku. Hanya itu satu-satunya tempat bagi Shizuku selain markas besar yang ada di kota ini. Namun betapa terkejut dirinya mendapati apartemen itu kosong. Emosi menyulut amarahnya. Kedua ponsel gadis-gadis itu tidak bisa dihubungi, alhasil membuat Kuroro frustasi. Sudah jelas bahwa merekalah yang membawa kabur barang lelangnya.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, pemuda bersalib terbalik itu mengikuti arah Shizuku dan Neon yang ditunjuk _receptionist _tadi. Berulang kali Kuroro mengumpatkan kebodohan _adik-adik_nya itu.

"Sialan." Geram Kuroro sendiri. "Aku harus menemukan safir itu sebelum yang lainnya."

Dengan kekesalan yang meletup-letup, Kuroro memacu mobilnya. Matanya berkilat saat mendekati dua gadis dengan motor. _Those are them!_

"Ketemu kalian!" Kata Kuroro lambat. Detik berikutnya, ia memacu mobilnya hingga memotong jalan sepi yang hanya dilalui oleh mobilnya dan motor milik Shizuku, _of course_.

Lampu mobil Kuroro tepat menyorot wajah terkejut kedua gadis itu. Shizuku mendadak menghentikan laju motornya ketika melihat Kuroro dan mobilnya yang melintangi jalan sepi itu. Kuroro berjalan mendekati mereka.

"_Onii-chan._" Bisik Neon amat pelan. Ketakutan menggerogoti jantungnya.

"BAKA!" Hardik Kuroro. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Katanya dengan nada sarat amarah.

Dari keduanya tak ada yang berani menatap Kuroro. Tamat sudah cita-cita mereka. Habislah mereka. Kuroro menarik tangan keduanya dengan keras. "MASUK KE MOBIL!" Perintah Kuroro.

Kuroro lantas menepikan motor yang dipakai Shizuku tadi ke tengah semak-semak. Lalu segera berbalik ke mobil. Tanpa kata-kata, ia memacu mobilnya sekencang yang mampu ia lakukan menuju ke markas besar.

.

.

Pintu depan bangunan tua sebagai markas besar Ryodan itu berderit ketika dibuka. Isinya lumayan gelap. Hanya diterangi oleh bias cahaya lilin yang redup-padam. Beberapa orang yang ada di bangunan itu melongok ke arah pintu depan. Kuroro masih menyeret Shizuku dan Neon, membawa mereka masuk ke dalam dan mendorong mereka hingga terduduk di tengah ruangan. Dan di dalam ruangan itu, anggota sudah berkumpul.

Semua mata menatap tiga orang tamu yang baru datang itu. Shizuku yang kini diperhatikan menundukkan wajahnya. Malu pada rekan-rekannya yang tampak bimbang menatapnya. Neon melakukan hal yang sama, merasa amat asing entah mengapa Kuroro membawanya kemari.

"Jadi merekalah pencuri barang lelang itu?" Tanya Nobunaga sarkastik. Berjalan mendekati Shizuku.

Kuroro memilih diam, mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang dan memunggungi dua orang yang dibawanya masuk. Shalnark mendekati Shizuku, dan mengamatinya. Machi yang baru sadar dari pingsannya memilih untuk diam dan menyaksikan dari jauh saja. Feitan malah menjauh. Dan Kalluto bergeming. Sementara yang lainnya malah mengerumuni tersangka.

"Aku tak habis pikir, Shizuku." Ucap Franklin.

"Kau menghianati kami." Ucap Shalnark datar.

Shizuku sendiri masih menunduk. Matanya panas, akibat air mata yang hampir merebak. Di sampingnya, Neon bergeming.

"Dengar, semuanya." Kuroro berdiri dan mulai bicara dengan suara lantang. "Shizuku dan adik angkatku, Neon Nostard telah mencuri barang pelelangan di _Indigo Tower_." Kata-kata Kuroro menciptakan ganjalan dalam diri Shizuku dan Neon sendiri.

"Aku, atas nama Kuroro Nostard mewakili permohonan maaf untuk adikku. Mohon kalian untuk melepaskannya, dan tak menyebutkan keluar demi nama baik keluarga kami. Aku akan menghukumnya di rumah." Kuroro membungkuk sedikit. Kata-kata Kuroro membuat cengo semua orang, termasuk Neon yang menganga mendengarnya.

Kuroro menegakkan badannya kembali. "Dan kini sebagai Kuroro Lucifer, kuserahkan penghakiman atas penghianatan Shizuku kepada kalian semua." Putus Kuroro, sengaja tak menyebutkan nama laba-laba, merahasiakan dari Neon. Keputusan Kuroro membuat debaran kencang di jantung Shizuku, ia mulai berpikir aneh rasanya kalau ia dimarahi karena mencuri oleh seorang pencuri. Namun ini semua bukan masalah itu. Ini semua atas penghianatannya dari laba-laba.

Setelah mengatakan itu semua, Kuroro membawa Neon keluar dan pergi. Namun diluar, ia berbicara kepada Shalnark dan Feitan. "Tolong jangan berlebihan menghakimi Shizuku, dan katakan pada yang lain, aku membawa safir itu."

.

.

.

Lalu ditempat lain, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Senritsu, dan juga Leorio tengah berada di dalam mobil. Setelah beberapa lama melajukan mobilnya tanpa arah, Leorio mulai ragu ia berada di jalan yang benar. Gon masih terus mengutak-atik ponselnya, menghubungi beberapa anggota komunitas dan memberitahu bahwa mereka telah ditipu. Killua menempeli plaster luka untuk luka-luka goresan di tangannya, akibat pertarungan dengan Machi. Senritsu menikmati keheningan, mencari kejanggalan dalam keheningan atmosfir mobil. Dan Kurapika, yah dia yang paling sibuk, membentangkan peta kota dan mengatraksikan _Dowsing chain_ diatasnya, mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Senritsu membuka suara sembari mengulurkan beberapa lembar foto kepada Gon dan Leorio yang duduk di depan. "Ini adalah foto Nona Neon. Mungkin saja kalian telah melihatnya atau bisa jadi nanti kalian melihatnya."

Killua beringsut ke depan, ikut melihat foto itu bersamaan dengan Gon. Leorio belum ikut melihat, ia sedang menyetir di daerah yang ramai. Killua mengernyit, seolah mengenali wajah dalam foto itu. Lama ia berpikir, tapi tak menemukan apa-apa sebelum Gon sedikit berteriak, "Dia mirip dengan _Pink_!" Katanya.

Killua tersentak, sedang Senritsu memandang bingung keduanya. "Ya." Kata Killua, "Dia memang _Pink_, Gon."

Kata-kata Killua membuat Kurapika menoleh dengan cepat. _Pink?_ Kurapika teringat dengan segera bahwa akun _facebook_ milik Neon menggunakan nama; _Neon-Pinky._ Ia mengerti sekarang bahwa nama itu untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai seorang Nostard.

Tiba-tiba Leorio mengerem mobil dengan cepat—karena ia terjebak macet—semuanya terdorong ke depan. Leorio menatap semuanya lalu berkata, "Neon, _Pink_, Nostard, _Shizu-zuka_, _Sapphire_.. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Aku sedang menyetir dan tak bisa mengerti dengan cepat!" Katanya sembari merebut foto di tangan Gon dan melihatnya karena tadi ia ketinggalan. Leorio menganga, hening sebentar. "O-orang ini,..!" Kata Leorio sambil menunjuk foto di tangannya. "Aku berselisih dengan orang ini tadi!"

"A—apa?" Sergah Kurapika dengan cepat.

Leorio tetap diam, seperti memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir, kemudian matanya membulat menandai bahwa ia menyadari sesuatu. Semua orang menatapnya dengan penasaran terlebih lagi Kurapika. "Orang ini, aku menabraknya di _lobby_ apartemen, dan membuat permata yang dipegangnya terjatuh." Ungkapnya. Semuanya tersentak. "Sekarang aku tahu, permata yang dipegangnya adalah _Freedom Sapphire_."

"O-oh, lihat itu!" Tunjuk Gon ke arah sebuah mobil, dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Neon merasakan keheningan hendak membunuhnya. Ia duduk di samping Kuroro yang tengah mengendarai mobil. Baru kali ini ia merasakan canggung yang luar biasa ketika bersama Kuroro sejak lelaki itu menjadi kakak angkatnya. Neon membuka kaca mobil itu lebar-lebar, membiarkan udara masuk. Dalam pikirannya yang sedang pengap, Neon tahu bahwa ia akan diserahkan kepada ayahnya dan dihukum habis-habisan, kemudian dikawal dengan sangat ketat, dan Kuroro beserta Kurapika tak akan mau lagi berbicara padanya. Pikiran itu membuat Neon menghembuskan napas dengan tertahan. Kuroro meliriknya sekilas, namun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan. Ya, jalanan yang semrawut karena kericuhan mulai merebak ke kota.

Kini keduanya diam. Neon ditangannya masih memeluk kotak kaca _Freedom Sapphire_. Entah mengapa, Kuroro memintanya untuk membawa satu-satunya benda hasil curian lelang itu. Neon mendengar Kuroro mengumpat saat menyadari mereka terjebak macet. Keberanian belum menghampiri gadis itu bahkan untuk menanyai kemana tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu apa salahmu?" Kuroro memecah keheningan dan membunuh bosan menunggui macet. Suaranya menimbulkan grogi yang amat sangat pada diri Neon. Neon mengangguk, tak berani menatap Kuroro.

"Aku mencuri, dan.." Menghela napas sesaat, "..kabur." Ungkap Neon menyadarkan diri sendiri dari tindakannya. Ia tahu, selanjutnya Kuroro pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena telah melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji seperti itu. Neon mempersiapkan mental untuk dimarahi.

"Kau tahu," Kuroro menatap Neon dengan tatapan datar. Mau tak mau, Neon membalikkan badan ke arah Kuroro—masih belum menatapnya—dengan takut-takut. "Tindakanmu tak begitu buruk." Kuroro menyudahi kalimatnya dengan senyum tipis, seakan-akan menunjukkan tanda persahabatan kepada Neon. Gadis itu mendapat keberanian dan mendongak menatap Kuroro.

"_Onii-chan_ tidak marah?"

"_Hm_, ya. Aku marah." Kata Kuroro kembali menyusutkan semangat Neon. "Tapi, aku marah karena kau tak mengatakannya dulu kepadaku, dan terlebih besar untuk Shizuku." Kuroro menunjukkan wajah jengkel.

"Maka untuk itu," Kuroro mengambil jeda untuk memutar hadap seluruhnya kepada Neon. "Kau sebaiknya tak sadarkan diri!" Kuroro mendesis rendah. Neon membulatkan mata. Hanya sepersekian detik, Neon merasakan kesadarannya melayang saat tangan besar Kuroro memukul tengkuknya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, ia melirik kaca spion dan mendapati dari seberangnya, jalur yang berlawanan arah dengan mobilnya, sebocah _hijau_ tengah menunjuknya. _'Ups! Ketahuan deh.'._ Belum sempat Kuroro berpikir, mobil yang sama-sama terjebak macet, yang dikendarai Leorio berputar dengan cepat, menabrak mobil lain dan kios-kios kecil disekitarnya. Amat jelas mobil itu mengejarnya. Oke, mau tak mau, Kuroro melakukan hal yang sama, berputar dan memecu mobilnya dengan kencang; KABUR.

Dan dimulailah acara kejar-kejaran.

"LEORIO! Cepat _nyetirnya_! Mobil itu kabur!" Killua—di dalam mobil Leorio—berteriak, ia tak lagi duduk, malah menunjuk-nunjuk mobil yang dikendarai Kuroro di depan mereka.

"Diam kau! Memangnya kau bisa nyetir?" Leorio menggerutu, terus mempertahankan kecepatan mobilnya menyesuaikan dengan jalanan yang ramai.

Gon apalagi, ia tak bisa diam. Kepalanya menjulur melewati kaca, mencondongkan badannya ke depan, dan berteriak untuk Leorio, "Leorio, _ngebut dong_! Di dalam mobil itu ada _Pink_—eh, Neon dan Kuroro Lucifer!"

Leorio diam, mencoba fokus untuk tak menabrak orang, dan mengabaikan teriakan teman-temannya. Jaraknya dengan mobil Kuroro kini dihalangi oleh dua mobil di depan mereka. Gon kembali menjulurkan kepalanya, melihat aksiden yang terjadi di depan. Kecelakaan. Dan mobil Kuroro berhasil lolos dari macet yang disebabkan kecelakaan itu.

"Kita terjebak." Kata Gon saat mereka kembali dihadang kemacetan.

Di sudut mobil itu, Kurapika menahan amarahnya. Berdiam diri, sampai saat ini. Tapi semua keleletan ini mengganggunya. Kuroro dan Neon beserta safir itu takkan ikut berdiam diri. Kurapika beranjak, keluar dari mobil dan berkata pendek, "Aku turun. Aku akan mengejarnya." Dan iapun berlari di trotoar, menabrak semua orang yang menghalanginya.

Gon, Leorio dan Killua tak sempat meneriaki namanya untuk menghentikannya. Saat Gon berinisiatif untuk mengikuti Kurapika, Senritsu menghentikannya. "Biarkan dia sendiri. Kita akan menyusulnya bersama-sama." Senritsu berkata dengan lemah, seolah-olah ia meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk membiarkan Kurapika sendiri. Ia telah mendengar detak jantung Kurapika yang mengganas, namun tersirat kekecewaan dan kesedihan seakan-akan hatinya pernah dipermainkan. Senritsu memutuskan bahwa Kurapika menyongsong masalah pribadinya, dan biarkan ia mendapat privasi.

.

.

Dan Kuroro pun terbebas. Ia berada di jalanan yang lengang. Semak-semak tumbuh di tepi kiri dan kanan jalan yang tak terlalu besar itu. Senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya. Ia tak peduli lagi berada dimana sekarang. Yang penting, ia bisa memulai ritual pertukaran segel _nen_ dengan batu permata safir; _Lucifer Freedom_ saat ini juga. Ia hanya butuh semacam tumbal, dan untung ia telah menyiapkan satu di bagasi mobilnya. Dengan berat hati, lelaki itu manarik seseorang keluar dari bagasi mobilnya, jantung orang itu masih berdetak dan ia belum menjadi mayat. Kuroro tersenyum sedih—atau hanya tipuan muka—kepada calon korbannya; orang yang tak dikenali. Ia mengambil kotak permata safir itu dari pelukan Neon yang tengah pingsan.

Syaratnya tak sulit. Untuk melakukan pertukaran segel _nen_, si pengguna harus membawa satu korban, diletakkan sebagai semacam tumbal bersyaratkan; jantung yang masih berdetak, nadi yang masih berdenyut, dan nafas yang masih berhembus. Kuroro memeriksa kelengkapan si korban. C_heck, _semua cocok. Kendatinya, korban akan bertukar nyawa dengan safir itu. Korban hanya perlu kehilangan jantungnya, tidak lebih dari itu _kok._ Setelah mengucapkan sumpah dan keinginan, si pengguna akan mendapatkan keinginannya. Sangat sederhana, bukan?

"Sesuai cita-citamu, Ubogin." Kuroro berdiri disamping si korban yang ditidurkan begitu saja di tengah jalan. Tepat di jantungnya, _Lucifer Freedom_ diletakkan. "Laba-laba akan bersatu, dan karena ini peringatan 2 tahun kematianmu, aku akan bersuci dengan darah. Mengembalikan laba-laba yang telah kita bentuk." Ia menatap langit dengan pandangan berduka. Sekilas ia menunduk, dan terlintaslah wajah cantik seorang gadis Kuruta. Kuroro tersentak. Namun segera fokus, dan cepat-cepat menepis pikirannya. Ia bergerak cepat dan meletakkan tangan di atas _Lucifer Freedom_, dan diatas jantung di korban.

"Aku bersumpah atas semua kaki laba-laba." Kuroro memejamkan mata, membaca sumpah yang terkarang begitu saja di benaknya. "Demi keabadian kematian dan sejumput syair dari warna kehidupan. Jiwa dan ragaku bukanlah apa-apa, tanpa gelora dan _nen_ yang tersegel di hulu hatiku. Atas nama keagungan _Lucifer Freedom_, aku Kuroro Lucifer—"

"HENTIKAAN!" Sekonyong-konyongnya, sumpah Kuroro terputus. Jeritan itu berasal tak jauh darinya. Kuroro mengedikkan kepala sedikit dan matanya membulat menemukan sosok seseorang yang daritadi mengganggu konsentrasinya; Kurapika Kuruta.

"Berhenti kau brengsek!" Napas Kurapika ngos-ngosan. Ia menatap Kuroro sengit dengan pandangan benci yang pernah Kuroro saksikan dua tahun yang lalu. Kuroro menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan badannya dengan cepat—tanpa menggunakan _nen_—dan sekonyong-konyongnya ia telah berdiri di belakang Kurapika.

"Kau menggangguku." Kata Kuroro pendek. Kurapika berbalik dengan cepat, tanpa ragu ia melancarkan tinjunya ke pipi Kuroro. Lelaki itu mengelak.

"Brengsek kau!" Kurapika kembali melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi pada Kuroro, tapi dengan mudah Kuroro menghindarinya. Kurapika menjadi kesal, matanya berubah merah menyala bersamaan dengan itu gerakannya semakin cepat. Sementara Kuroro terpana. Ia menatap dalam-dalam kobaran merah di mata Kurapika. Jadilah ia terbius. Kurapika berhasil mengenai pipi kiri lelaki itu dengan pukulannya.

"Aw." Kuroro berkata tanpa ekspresi, dan itu membuat Kurapika menjadi kesal. Ia menyeringai, lalu berubah menjadi senyum. Dan Kurapika kembali menghujani Kuroro dengan pukulan-pukulan dan terjangan-terjangan yang makin lama, makin sulit dihindari lelaki itu. Gadis itu tak bersusah payah sedikitpun mengeluarkan rantainya, entah karena apa, ia bertoleransi kepada Kuroro, karena lelaki itu tak memiliki _nen_, dan Kurapika menghargainya.

Semakin lama terlibat konflik fisik, Kuroro semakin melemah di mata Kurapika. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kuroro terjatuh dan terhempas ke aspal. Kurapika mengatur napasnya. Ia menatap Kuroro yang tengah mengelap darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya dengan tajam. Kuroro balik menatap dan melempar senyum.

Darah Kurapika naik sampai ubun-ubun. Ia kesal. "Matilah kau, brengsek!" Kurapika menendang dada lelaki itu dan Kuroro tak lagi melawan. Ia masih tersenyum. "Apa yang kau senyumi ha? Kau mau kubunuh?" Suara Kurapika menggelegar. Kuroro tak menjawab, ia berdiri. Kurapika pun terus melancarkan serangan pada lelaki itu.

Kurapika memukul wajah Kuroro, "Uh." Baru kali ini Kuroro buka mulut sejak ia mengejek Kurapika dengan kata-kata '_aw' _nya yang datar. "Kau menggangguku." Ulang Kuroro menyebut hal yang sama.

Kurapika menendang perutnya. "Kau menggangguku dengan selalu datang ke pikiranku." Ucap Kuroro lagi. Sepersekian detik Kurapika tersentak lalu kembali menyerang Kuroro.

"Ketika aku akan melupakanmu, kau datang." Kurapika mendengarkan kata-kata Kuroro, tapi ia tetap menyerangnya.

Kuroro akhirnya menangkap pergelangan tangan Kurapika saat gadis itu akan melancarkan pukulan lagi ke wajahnya. Mata merah Kurapika membulat, dan Kuroro baru menyadari mata itu tengah berkaca-kaca membuat warna merahnya menyelang. "Kau bilang, kau telah menutup pintu hatimu." Kuroro mengatakannya sambil memandang Kurapika lekat-dekat.

"Lalu beritahu aku." Kuroro menggenggam erat tangan Kurapika yang kini sepenuhnya dalam genggamannya, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau tak pula mengizinkanku untuk kembali menutup mataku, dan kembali jatuh dalam kegelapan." Kurapika menahan napas mendengar setiap kata-kata Kuroro. Perlahan-lahan matanya memanas, dan air mata menuruni pipinya yang mulus. Kurapika tak berkedip sama sekali, ia tenggelam dalam mata Kuroro yang tak berdasar.

"Lalu beritahu aku." Kuroro semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Kurapika, "Apakah ini hukuman untuk dosa yang aku lakukan?" Kuroro menatap mata merah Kurapika yang sedih. "Beritahu aku." Ia terus berbicara, "Apakah sesakit ini rasa hatimu?" Kuroro mengangsurkan genggamannya hingga menyentuh dadanya, Kurapika dapat merasakan debaran jantung Kuroro, yang kedengaran sulit untuk berdebar. Kurapika tahu, itu pengaruh dari _Judgement chain_nya. Debaran itu penuh dengan kesakitan.

"Beritahu aku." Kuroro menatap Kurapika semakin dalam dan suaranya melemah. "Apa sesakit ini rasanya mencintai dirimu?"

Seketika itu juga Kurapika tersentak. Air mata menggenang sempurna dan kembali tumpah tak berhenti-henti. Ia menangis tanpa suara, tanpa berkedip karena pandangannya terjebak dalam mata hitam Kuroro.

"Maka, bunuhlah aku." Kuroro mengatakannya dengan serius. Kurapika membelalak mendengarnya. Rasanya jantungnya teriris dan ada yang menyiraminya dengan nipis. Hatinya sesak, dan air mata Kurapika terus berjatuhan makin merebak. Kurapika menahan suaranya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan seakan baru mendapat kekuatan, Kurapika menggelengkan kepala pirangnya keras-keras.

Kuroro memegangi kedua pipi Kurapika. Ia meletakkan dahinya di dahi Kurapika. Mata mereka bertatapan amat dekat. Di depan wajah Kurapika, Kuroro berbisik. "Bunuhlah aku, dan dendammu terbalaskan."

"A-aku.." Kurapika balas berbisik. Namun suaranya serak dan tangis kembali menguasai dirinya. Kurapika kembali menggigit bibirnya. Meredam suaranya jauh-jauh. Ia tak bisa mengizinkan dirinya bicara saat ini karena ia akan terisak. Kurapika akhirnya menarik diri menjauh dari Kuroro beberapa langkah.

Kurapika menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah, dan merealisasikan _nen_ hingga rantai memenuhi tangannya. Kuroro memandanginya dengan sedih dan pasrah. Dan Kurapika takut melihat tatapan itu.

"Da-dapatkan kebebasanmu." Kurapika berbisik. Menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan tulus. Kuroro menangkap senyum yang tipis namun tulus di wajah Kurapika sebelum ia berhadapan dengan _Judgement chain_ yang meliuk-liuk dan menembus jantungnya. Keduanya tersentak. Kurapika terjatuh, namun Kuroro tak sampai jatuh. Matanya membelalak ngeri saat rantai itu menembus masuk jantungnya, dan keluar kembali membawa satu ujungnya lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kuroro menyambut tubuh Kurapika yang hampir bertabrakan dengan aspal.

Kuroro berteriak, menjerit sekuat tenaga untuk membangunkan Kurapika. Jika _Judgement chain_ dilepaskan, maka pemiliknya akan mati. Dan barusan Kurapika melepaskan _Judgement chain_nya dari Kuroro. Kuroro mengguncang-guncang badan Kurapika.

"KURAPIKAA!" Teriaknya. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Kuroro panik. Ia memandang Kurapika dengan sejuta rasa takut yang tampak. Kurapika tetap tak membuka matanya, tak sedikitpun untuk kembali menampakkan mata merahnya yang indah atau mata birunya yang menenangkan. Kuroro mengguncang badan Kurapika keras-keras, tak malu menampakkan keputusasaannya.

"KURAPIKAA!" Teriaknya lagi.

Hening, tak ada jawaban.

.

.

**TBC..**

**.**

Saya kembali ^^  
>Dan kali ini memperbaiki 'spasi' yang sering saya gunakan. Setelah dimarahi ibu guru karena menggunakan spasi di akhir kalimat antara tanda tanya atau tanda seru, saya pun sadar. Hal seperti itu memperbanyak <em>typo<em> dan _bikin_ _gak enak baca. _Ah, _gomenasai. _Jadi di _chapter_ ini saya berusaha memperbaikinya.  
>Oh ya, <em>arigato gazaimasu<em> buat yang masih mengikuti walau cerita ini sudah amat ngaret -_-"  
>Secepatnya akan saya tamatkan ^^<br>Dan buat yang_ review un-login chapter _lalu:

**Yellow dress: **Maafkan aku! Aku mohon maaf karena chapter lalu gak sempat balas review kamu. Tapi aku sangat menghargainya. Makasih masukannya, dan buat tantangannya, mari kita tunda dulu. Terimakasih banyak :)

**Kay Lusyifniyx: **Makasih sudah di-review, Kay :). Sip, beginilah battle yang sanggup aku tulis ^_^

Nah, yang mau menyampaikan kritik, saran, tanggapan, sampaikan di REVIEW ya.

_**SO, REVIEW please..**_


End file.
